BTS- OuchCa va faire mal !
by LuunaCrazy
Summary: Parfois il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. Puis il se rappelait qu'il voulait être gardien. N'empêche lui n'avait rien demandé merci bien. Sérieusement il avait une tête avec marqué 'peluche en libre service '. Et puis bon sang, c'était quoi leur problème avec son cul ? Qu'on laisse ces fesses tranquilles ! Il soupira, l'année allait être longue...
1. Prologue: L'ombre

**.**

 **Résumé :**

.

 _Pourquoi diable était-il ici déjà ?_

Blasé il évitât une gomme qui servait de projectile dans la batail ranger entre deux télépathe.

 _Ah oui, il voulait intégré les Force Spécial Gardienne._

 _Sur que ça allait être facile tiens !_

Se massant l'arrête du nez, il se penchât pour éviter une boule de feu d'un pyro élémentaliste entrer dans le conflit pour soutenir son ami.

 _Mais qu'est qui ne lui était passé pas la tête, sérieusement ?_

Par le jeu des alliances c'était désormais tout un groupe de garou qui s'écharpait joyeusement.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE SE RAFFUT ?

Détaché, il observa le 3ème année confiant, se retrouver piétiner sous l'indifférence général.

-Et toi là ! Pour qui tu te prends as nous regarder de haut ?!

Sous l'intervention d'un rageux qui ne savait même pas pourquoi il se battait, toute l'attention se tournât vers lui.

 _Non vraiment, la prochaine fois qu'il avait une telle idée, frappé le._

Il soupira, assit sur le cadavre de l'idiot qui l'avait attaqué.

L'assistance abasourdit devant lui. Franchement a quoi ils s'attendaient ?

 _Ca allait être une très longue année._

.

Si il avait su, il n'aurait pas suivit grand-mère Yoda… enfin si, oubliez, faut pas déconner non plus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L'Ombre.**

 **.**

La foule était compacte et fluide. Se pressant entre les bâtiments de la capitale, aveugle à ses ruelles sombres et aux ombres qui l'habitaient. Il faisait partie de ses ombres, invisible aux yeux des passants.

.

Son pantalon déchiré et son sweet trop grand le fondaient encore plus dans la pénombre. Rabattant sa capuche sur ses mèches corbeau en bataille, il se glissa habillement dans la foule, silhouette discrète et silencieuse.

.

Le soleil matinal l'aveugla un instant, il était fatigué de sa nuit trop mouvementée et aurait voulu se reposer encore quelques heures. Mais si il voulait survivre une nuit de plus, il lui fallait remplir son quota et une journée n'était pas de trop pour cela.

.

Observant les alentours en déambulant, il repéra bien vite sa première proie. Une jeune femme occupée par une discussion houleuse, son portable vissé à l'oreille, son sac pendait négligemment à son bras. S'approchant furtivement, en prenant garde de maintenir son allure pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance, il calla son pas au son sec des talons claquant sur le trottoir. Deux minutes plus tard et il bifurquait dans une avenue plus fréquenté, un portefeuille rouge glisser au fond de ses poches trop grande. Il avait conscience que sa tenue avait tendance à installer le doute et la suspicion, c'est pourquoi il ne perdit pas de temps à observer son butin et enchaîna immédiatement sur un vieil homme à la mallette de bureau.

.

Sa petite main agile se faufila dans la poche de costume impeccable, dérobant le portable dernier cri avec une dextérité due à l'habitude. Accélérant ses foulés autant que ses petites jambes le pouvaient, il fit mine de rejoindre une famille un peu plus loin en traversant la chausser.

.

Un dernier portefeuille, pris à la poche arrière d'un homme attendant son café, et le revoilà dans la pénombre des ruelles et leur sécurité toute relative. Cacher derrière une benne à ordure, il sortie son larcin. Pour un début c'était correcte, satisfait un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres gercées. Il aurait pu continuer mais il ne valait mieux pas traîner une fois le premier chapardage fait. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne à faucher les passants où il ne pourrait plus revenir dans la zone un bon moment. Ce qui était impensable dans sa situation, c'était une des seules zones hors territoires qui étaient suffisamment abondante. Et il n'était pas fou pour rafler sur le terrain des autres. Pire il pourrait se faire prendre par la police. Changeant de coin, il replongea une nouvelle fois dans le flot de la population, sous les regards des bâtiments lévitant comme autant de juges célestes.

.

Arriver à la moitié de la journée son ventre vide criait famine. Il grogna sous la douce odeur qui fleurissait tout au long de l'avenue. La tentation était forte mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Lorgnant un stand de petit pains en forme de poissons, il contempla, captiver, l'un d'eux flotter tranquillement entre les clients.

.

Attendez ! Quoi ?!

.

Sortant de sa transe, il fixa, éberluer, la pâtisserie atterrir entre les mains d'une gamine aussi haute que lui. Celle-ci reçu une claque sur le crâne par sa mère, à la fois exaspéré et amusé de son comportement enfantin. Il avala difficilement sa salive, autant de faim que de dégoût, en voyant la mère de famille allée payer le marchant pas vexer pour un sous. Ah ces jeunes, il faut bien qu'ils apprennent à contrôler leur pouvoir !

.

Non seulement elle avait les moyens mais en plus on ne lui disait rien à elle !

.

Pourquoi il suffisait qu'il s'approche un peu pour qu'on le chasse lui ?

.

En plus de ça, elle était télékinésiste, la chance… Elle serait certainement une élite plus tard. Ce mordant la lèvre devant le spectacle de cette famille parfaite, il tourna les talons, la tête basse et les mains dans les poches.

.

Redevenant une petite silhouette encapuchonner serpentant entre les individus.

.

Déprimé par ce fatal rappelle : lui il n'y aurait personne pour payer ses bêtises.

.

Il n'était qu'une ombre parmi les ombres.

.

. . .

.

.

.


	2. 2- La vieille

**Yo !**

 **Voici ma première fanfiction sur les BTS.**  
 **J'écris comme cela me vient, il n'y aura donc pas de grande littérature ici ni de dates pour les sorties de chapitre. Tout comme je ne respecterais pas forcément le caractère des membres, je m'inspire juste d'eux.**  
 **Il y aura d'autre groupe ou star qui apparaîtront plus tard également.**

 **Il s'agit d'une sorte d'Uchronie (ou histoire alternative). C'est-à-dire inspiré du monde réel mais dont un élément est différent (exemple : il n'y a pas eu de guerre mondial, les amérindiens ce sont développé plus vite, césar n'ai jamais né…)(wikipédia est votre ami).**  
 **Ici l'élement de changement est la présence de 'magie'.**

 **Imaginez donc que l'on se soit développé pareillement mais que l'électricité n'existe pas puisque la technologie marche grâce à la 'magie'. Il y a donc toujours des 'téléphones', des moyens de transport, appareil photo, etc… Mais ils fonctionnent différemment et n'ont pas la même tête. Cependant leur fonction est identique.**

 **Bref vous découvrirez cela au fils des chapitres.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _L'_ _ **énergie**_ _est omniprésente. Chaque partie de notre univers est imprégnée d'_ _ **énergie**_ _._

 _Chaque enfant nés en se monde possède_ _ **l'énergie**_ _peut importe sa race ou son espèce._ _Celle-ci se manifeste sous la forme d'un don qui peut prendre toutes les formes. Parfois constant comme pour les Tigres ignis qui transmettre le don d'inflammation à leur progéniture, ou inconstant comme pour les oiseaux samenti dont les oisillons développe divers don, parfois semblable parfois opposé._

 _Dans cette deuxième catégorie, l'espèce la plus imprévisible est sans contexte l'Homme._

 _._

 _Journal du sage Ji hyuk, introduction p.1_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **La vieille.**

 **.**

On dit qu'avec le soleil couchant c'est la vie qui s'éteint et les espoirs qui disparaissent.

.

C'était faux.

Du moins pour l'une.

Il s'avait très bien que la nuit amenait avec elle une autre face de la ville, grouillant, fourmillant d'activités silencieuses et secrètes, comme autant de prédateurs se mettant en chasse.

Quant à l'autre, il avait appris très tôt que l'espoir était la pire malédiction des oubliés.

Les oubliés c'est comme ça que les grands les nommaient, eux qui ne savaient pas depuis quand ils étaient là. Les gamins de la rue qui ne se souvenaient que d'elle. Qu'on avait oublié dans le caniveau aux prémisses de leur vie.

.

Lui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre et il préférait ça quand il voyait tous ces adultes décrépis, pourrissants dans le caniveau, hantés par ces temps anciens de bonheurs qu'ils revivaient du bout d'une aiguille. Trop fatigués pour se relever, trop faibles pour survivre.

.

C'était la fin de l'après midi quand il repéra sa dernière cible. Elle avançait lentement entre les étales du marché, son dos légèrement voûté et ses avants bras ridés laissés visibles par ses manches remontées. Elle portait un jogging bleu marine avec des baskets grises, on pouvait deviner un tee-shirt blanc sous son sweet ouvert. Un fin sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres pulpeuses mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux perçants légèrement cernés.

Il allait pouvoir finir sa journée tranquillement. Pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui elle aurait semblé sans intérêt, mais son sens de l'observation aiguisé au fil des jours ne pouvait manquer la bonne facture des vêtements, leur entretien impeccable et le léger renflement des poches.

Cependant, s'il avait été de face à elle, il aurait aussi vu le regard aiguisé et la force sereine de son visage. Alors aurait-il eu sûrement plus d'hésitation, ce ne fut pourtant pas le cas et il s'élança.

.

 **-** _ **Oh putain de merde !**_ »

S'il n'était pas présentement en train de se faire courser par une vieille remontée, il se serait interrogé sur le pourquoi du comment de la possibilité, du nombre de compléments alimentaires qu'elle prenait ou encore de la nature hypothétiquement immortel de son pouvoir.

Néanmoins, comme mentionné plus haut ce n'était pas la première de ses préoccupations.

C'est pourquoi la seule chose qu'il pensa fut :

 _-_ _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~**_

 _ **.**_

La grand-mère, quant à elle, pestait contre les gamins pickpocket, et _bon dieu_ c'était qu'il était rapide le petiot !

Dire que sans sa _présence_ , elle ne se serait pas aperçue que son portable était doucement tiré de sa poche. Elle applaudissait à deux mains sa discrétion et son habilité –ce qui avait donné un spectacle étrange au début de la course poursuite. Mélange d'un taureau enragé et d'une otarie impressionnée-.

Et maintenant le voila à filer comme une flèche dans les rues de la colline du belvédère.

Qui, comme son nom l'indique, menait au belvédère.

Un belvédère se trouvant en hauteur.

… Donc sa grimpe.

.

Bon dieu elle allait retrouver les fesses de sa jeunesse !

.

Et… attendez !

Est-ce qu'elle venait de le voir courir sur le mur pour tourner plus vite ?

.

Interloquer, un sourire incrédule étirant ses joues plissées, elle eu soudain l'envie de rire.

Il était dingue ce gamin !

Et c'est joyeusement qu'elle continua sa course, les pans de son sweet volant derrière elle.

.

Après un virage serré, il déboula dans une ruelle encombrée fermée par un grillage. Il avait les jambes en feu et la gorge sèche. Heureusement qu'il avait trouvé un bento à moitié entamé, jeté dans une poubelle, sans quoi il se serait effondré après cinq minutes de course.

Enjambant les cartons, il pris appuie d'une main sur une poubelle sautant par-dessus, redoublant d'agilité jusqu'au grillage qu'il franchi d'un bon, s'agrippant comme un chat pour se hisser au-delà de la palissade. Il ne regarda pas en arrière, sachant d'expérience que cette perte de temps pourrait lui être fatale. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas la vieille dame empreinter une autre voie.

.

Après avoir pris une rue parallèle –le saut d'obstacle n'était plus de son âge-, elle déboucha derrière son petit voleur.

Zut et cornebidouille, elle allait le perdre ! Exaspérée, elle n'hésita qu'une demi seconde avant de tendre le bras vers la petite forme noir encapuchonnée.

C'est avec un cri surpris qu'elle s'éleva à plus d'un mètre de sol –la forme, pas la vieille, suivez un peu-.

Tentant par tous les moyens de se dégager, la panique le gagnait rapidement. Il s'était attaqué à une télékinésiste –deux dans la même journée, ça pouvait tomber que sur lui ça !- et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux.

Bientôt il se retrouva la tête à l'envers.

.

Terminant tranquillement le reste du chemin –elle se permit même un petit moonwalk-, la vieille dame retourna le garçon vers elle, toujours pendu par les pieds, et pris le temps de l'observer. Il avait une dizaine d'année tout au plus, son visage était couvert de poussière tout comme ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Pourtant elle voyait le visage poupin, les lèvres pleines et le regard d'obsidienne effrayé sous cette crasse. Ses joues étaient un peu creusées signe qu'il ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Il était petit même pour son age.

.

Il déglutit sous les yeux vifs qui le détaillaient, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Quand il vit les sourcils gris se froncer il ne put s'empêcher de se figer. Ses yeux brillait doucement, un cercle argenté entourant le bord de l'iris qui était d'un gris foncé, signe que son pourvoir était actif. Ses lèvres étaient fines et pincées dans une ligne sévère. Quelques mèches poivre et sel s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval basse encadrant son visage fin. Sur son tee-shirt blanc, la tête d'une créature verte aux longues oreilles était imprimée accompagnée d'une légende qu'il ne savait pas lire.

.

Soudainement elle tendit la main devant elle, le faisant glapir de crainte. Elle resta impassible mais intérieurement elle souriait doucement. Il avait tout d'un chaton anxieux, c'était chou.

Elle attendit patiemment, paume ouverte. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre il écarta ses bras, qu'il avait utilisé dans un réflexe comme d'une vaine protection. Comprenant rapidement ce qu'on attendait de lui, il prit doucement le portable caché sous ses vêtements et le posa prudemment dans la main ridée mais ferme.

Satisfaite, elle le remit dans le bon sens avant de le poser délicatement sur la terre ferme.

.

Encore sonné par cette expérience et le sang qui lui était monté à la tête, il tangua un peu avant de se stabiliser. Sa capuche tombée, ses mèches trop longues s'éparpillaient sur son front et ses joues. Il releva la tête, incertain, mais avant que l'un ou l'autre prenne la parole des exclamations brisèrent l'atmosphère étrange.

.

Deux policiers remontaient l'allée au pas de course.

Affolé, il se tourna prêt à prendre la fuite mais une prise ferme sur son bras l'en empêcha.

\- **Calme toi gamin, si tu cours tu confirmeras leur soupçons** » il ne sut si c'était la voix grave et calme ou le regard serein, dépourvu de toute colère, qui le fit rester, mais bientôt les deux hommes les rejoignirent et il fut trop tard pour partir.

\- **Madame** , salua le premier, **est-ce que tout va bien ?**

\- **Messieurs,** **tout va bien je vous remercie.**

\- **Etes-vous sur ? N'avez-vous rien perdu ? Nous connaissons bien ce genre de voyous.**

 **\- Hum, il traîne en chapardant les honnêtes gens** , enchaîna le second le regard froid, **qu'as-tu encore volé hum ?!**

Reculant sous les paroles virulentes, le petit jura tout bas. Cet agent était en place dans le secteur depuis quatre ans, il l'avait certainement reconnu. Avant même qu'il n'esquisse un mouvement, un mur de bleue le cacha au regard hostile, dégageant une douce odeur qu'il ne reconnu pas.

\- **Messieurs doutez-vous de ma parole ?**

Sous son regard acéré, ils n'osèrent répliquer.

\- **Ce jeune homme m'a aidé à retrouver mon chemin. Puis-je savoir de quel droit vous agressez ainsi un innocent ?**

\- **Madame, je vous assure que…**

\- **Suffit, vous offensez la grande licorne céleste mécréant !**

…Hu ? Que de Quoi ?

\- **Son châtiment divin s'abattra sur vous, malotru qui avez mis en doute la parole de vos aînés. Et quand viendra l'heure de la grande roue cosmique, les choux fleurs viendront pour vous, telle l'engeance démoniaque au service du bien de l'équilibre spatial, car rien ne peut contredire la grande licorne céleste, elle est le tout, et nous pauvres mortels aux pitoyables dons, nous suivrons son grand dessein, la main sur le cœur et l'âme sifflotant, afin de marcher à jamais dans les champs de pâquerettes célestes aux côtés d…**

\- _**Elle a pété une durite**_ , pensa le premier.

\- _**La sélénité, ça fait des ravages**_ , pensa le deuxième acquiescant mentalement d'un air compréhensif.

\- … , pensa le gamin.

.

En cet instant, la vieille dame avait tout d'un roc, droite et autoritaire, ses bras accentuant chacune de ses phrases passionnées, telle la prêcheresse d'une parole absolue –ce qu'elle était, cela va de soi-.

Elle regarda discrètement derrière elle, tandis que toute intelligence avait semblé quitter les policiers aux regards bovin, lançant un clin d'œil à l'enfant incontestablement paumé.

Celui-ci eut alors l'irrépressible envie de rire et il pouffa derrière ses petites mains, comprenant que la vieille dame les faisait tourner en bourrique. Cela lui laissa une douce chaleur au creux du ventre qui le déstabilisa plus encore. Il venait de… rire ? Ses lèvres saignaient déchirées par l'étirement mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

.

\- **et c'est ainsi, après une errance sans fin, qui prit fin, que je découvris la recette de la tarte à la rhubarbe. Excellente si vous voulez mon avis.**

…

\- **Messieurs ?**

…

 **\- Je sens que je vous ai perdu.**

Les deux hommes furent remis de leur choc par une claque bien sentie, du moins le crurent-ils car quand ils reprirent leurs esprits la femme et le garçon n'avaient pas bougés.

.

\- **Ecoutez-vous quand l'on vous parle, jeunes gens ?**

 **\- Euh, je…oui tout à fait,** balbutièrent-ils.

\- **Parfait alors je vois que nous sommes d'accord. Merci pour votre dur travail messieurs, au revoir, bonne journée à vous.**

 **\- Mais et le…** tenta le second.

\- **Comme je le disais à l'instant tandis que vous me confortiez sur** **ce fait bien fondé, je suis indubitablement apte à m'occuper d'un enfant. N'est-il pas ?**

 **.**

Elle n'avait rien dit de telle.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait suivi son discours. Elle se contenta donc d'hausser un sourcil –un magnifique sourcil vous dirait TOP-.

A cette instant, aucun des hommes n'eut l'audace de répliquer à la ( _ **démone**_ ) tigresse se trouvant devant eux. Aurait elle tourné les talons dans un rire maléfique avec envolé de capes que cela n'aurait surpris personne.

Evidemment, c'est donc avec la crainte de déclancher une nouvelle diatribe ardente sur …peu-importe-ce-que-ce-fut, que le premier attrapa le second et se carapata dans toute la dignité d'un homme de son rang.

.

Soit peu.

.

Si ce n'est inexistant.

.

Je m'interroge encore…

.

L'enfant vit la scène avec une stupéfaction amusée, totalement incrédule devant son absurdité.

En levant les yeux il tomba sur un doux sourire en coin et ces même yeux perçants où brillait une étincelle de malice chaleureuse.

Il eu soudain la gorge serrée, un étrange sentiment lui tordant le vendre. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi avait –elle mentit ? Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas livré a la police ? Il l'avait volé ! Pourtant elle l'avait aidé ?

Elle l'avait… protégé ?

.

A nouveau seuls, il y eut un silence. L'un perdu et l'autre réfléchissant, semblant pesé le pour et le contre d'un dessein inconnu. Finalement son visage s'éclaira, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux le faisant se tendre au contact inconnu. Alors qu'il se reculait, les yeux ronds et les mains sur la tête, rouge comme une tomate sous la crasse, elle encra son regard aux sien avec un sourire énigmatique.

 **« 111-006-432, retiens le bien gamin ».**

 **.**

Et elle partit sans un mot de plus.

Il n'avait peut-être pas été à l'école mais il n'était pas con. Est-ce qu'elle venait de lui donner son numéro ?

Mais… mais pourquoi ?

.

Ce fut quand les ombres qui s'étiraient touchèrent ses pieds qu'il s'aperçut que le temps avant la nuit lui était compté. Se maudissant d'avoir oublié la course du soleil il se précipita dans l'obscurité de la ville. Ecartant cette étrange rencontre.

.

Cette nuit la, à la lumière des réverbères, ce fut une lueur d'espoir qui naissait.

Et c'est inconscient de cela que la petite ombre encapuchonné continua sa course.

...

.

* * *

.

.

 **Hum…**

 **De base les premiers chapitres étaient censés être sérieux…**  
 **Ouep sérieux… J'ai pas tenue longtemps…**

 **Du coup déso pour les fautes et a bientôt !**

 **PS: alors qui pensez-vous être le héros de notre histoire ?**

.

.


	3. 22 Tout commence par un croissant

**.**

. **Enfin de retour !**

 **Ce chapitre redevient bien plus sérieux. Pas que je veuille écrire une fic sérieuse, j'écris juste comme cela me vient. Donc pour ceux qui préfère l'humour, attendez un peu, la deuxième partie si prêtera plus (et quand je dis deuxième partie je penses à celle qui colle au résumé).Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à L'oiseau de Paradis pour son msg qui arrivait comme une crêpe au beurre salé avec un chocolat chaud ! (Pour la peine j'ai même envie de poster deux chapitres à la suite ! Peut être... je vais réfléchir...)**

 **.**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _De nombreuses études ont cherché à comprendre cette incroyable diversité dans les dons humains._

 _Aucune n'a vraiment aboutis. Elles ont pus néanmoins éclairé de nombreux points._

 _Tout d'abord, si il arrive parfois que l'héritage biologique facilite le développement d'un don, cela n'ai en aucun cas une constante et semble plus relevé de l'environnement, l'éducation et la puissance du porteur._

 _Chaque enfant peut donc manifesté un don semblable voir identique à ces géniteurs, tout comme diamétralement différents._

 _._

 _Journal du sage Ji hyuk, chapitre 7 p1_

 _._

 _._

 **Tout commence par un croissant.**

 **.**

Courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il s'enfonçait dans les méandres des quartiers gris, zigzaguant entre les groupes ivres, les gens de la ville venus se perdre le temps d'une soirée et les gangsters près a se battre. Les appels aguicheurs des prostituées résonnaient parfois ajoutant une note à la mélodie de ses soirs de débauche.

Les quartiers gris, contrairement à ce qu'indiquait leur nom, était illuminé de couleur criardes, les néons des devantures rivalisant pour attirer l'œil. Les plus luxueuse se permettant des inscriptions runiques ventant leurs services. Il était incapable de déchiffrer leurs inscriptions mais savait avec exactitude lesquels éviter. Pas qu'il vienne souvent ici cela dit.

.

Le quartier était divisé en deux. La grande rue principale et les bâtiments la bordant proposait toute sorte de jeux et de plaisir. C'était la partie officiel où l'on pouvait trouver casino, salle d'arcade, bar et karaoké souvent couplé à des maisons de plaisir. Evidemment ce n'était qu'une façade qui cachait la deuxième partie du quartier. Constitué de ruelles au nombreuses maisons closes, d'atelier de travail et de misérable appartement.

En journée alors que les lumières étaient éteintes, le béton redonnait tout son sens à son appellation.

Il était situé en périphérie de ville, loin de son abri improvisé du moment, c'est pourquoi il filait ainsi son sac de jute cognant douloureusement le bas de son dos à chaque mouvement.

.

Arriver près d'un grand hangar coincé entre deux bâtiments il ralenti enfin le rythme et se glissa dans les grandes portes ouverte garder par deux colosses en veste de cuire. Puis avec la même discrétion il alla se ranger dans la file qui avançait doucement jusqu'à un homme attablé à un vieux bureau de bois.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de collecte pour tous les pickpockets. C'est ici qu'ils pouvaient échanger tout ce qu'ils avaient chapardé contre de l'argent. Evidemment les receleurs gardaient une bonne part pour eux mais c'était le moyen le plus sur et le plus facile. Les portefeuilles rapportaient un peu selon leur qualité, les téléphones étaient plus demandés mais le mieux s'étaient les bijoux et les talismans runiques.

Une fois son sac vide, l'enfant empocha sa somme et se rendit deux rues plus loin pour payer sa part de tranquillité au chasseur. Une fois cela fait il ne lui restait plus grand-chose mais il serait tranquille pour la semaine.

.

Le marché s'étant montré fructueux mais dangereux il n'y retourna que 3 jours plus tard.

.

Il repensa un instant à l'étrange femme mais la chassa vite de son esprit. Elle s'imposa pourtant à elle quand il la revit attablé près d'une boulangerie lisant tranquillement un livre une tasse à la main. Il sauta derrière un stand telle un apprenti ninja alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur la marche à suivre. Partir serait plus prudent, elle connaissait son visage, mais cela lui enlevait beaucoup d'opportunité. Surtout qu'il n'était pas nombreux à agir dans le secteur pour l'instant, il fallait en profité.

La vieille femme mit fin à ces interrogations en partant d'elle-même le livre sous le bras. Il cru un instant qu'elle l'avait vu alors que ses yeux d'orage avait fixé exactement l'endroit où il était caché. Cependant cela ne dura que quelques secondes et elle partit tranquillement –entendait-il un sifflotement ?-

.

Quelque chose attira son regard à la place vacante. Un croissant avait été laissé bien en évidence sur le siège sur une assiette blanche. Il fronça les sourcils perplexes. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas mangé son croissant ? Et comment s'était-il retrouver sur la chaise ?

Voyant que personne ne s'en apercevait, il hésitât un instant surveillant les alentours avant de s'approcher discrètement.

Méfiant comme un chat de gouttière, il vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y ai plus aucune trace de la vieille dame avant de prendre le croissant et de courir s'abriter dans une ruelle.

A l'ombre des murs, il observa avec fascination la pâtisserie dorée. Elle était tiède et craquait sous ces doigts, dégageant un doux parfum qui eu le bruyant mérite de rappelé son estomac à lui.

Mordant avec autant de retenu qu'il le pouvait, le goût sucré explosa dans sa bouche alors que ces yeux s'écarquillaient sous la surprise. Il dévora le reste de la pâtisserie, laissant des miettes partout sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'il mangeait un croissant, s'était si bon…

Cela lui laissa un goût amère dans la bouche, mélange de joie et de tristesse, car il savait qu'il n'y regouterait pas de sitôt.

.

Il s'avéra qu'il eut totalement faux.

.

Car le lendemain la veille femme se trouva une nouvelle fois à déambuler au marché. Il la suivit aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte au détour d'une terrasse. Juste avant de tourner, elle lança un regard derrière elle, en posant le sac de papier qu'elle transportait sur le coin d'une table à l'écart.

Sa curiosité -endormie par des années de prudence- piquer à vif, il ne put s'empêcher, malgré tous ces réflexes qui le sommaient de déguerpir, d'aller récupérer le paquet. Et puis il ne sentait pas de danger inhabituel, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à ce fier à son instinct.

Dès qu'il fut à l'abri derrière une poubelle et qu'il put se concentrer sur le sac il comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait, l'odeur on ne peut plus éloquente.

Cette fois il prit plus son temps pour déguster le croissant et quand ces mains furent vides, il s'interrogeât sur cela.

Elle lui avait clairement laissé n'est ce pas ? Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence…

.

Il fut fixé la fois suivante alors qu'une semaine s'était écoulée. Fessant fit de la prudence et du changement de secteur qu'il s'imposait hebdomadairement, il retourna voir si l'étrange vieille dame était une nouvelle fois là. Et en effet, à la même heure elle se promenait une nouvelle fois entre les passants.

.

Quand elle partie cette fois là, elle le regarda vraiment et lui sourit quelque instant avant de tournée les talons. Son cœur loupa un battement et il resta bien plus longtemps tapi dans l'ombre.

.

Quand il mangeât cette fois là, le croissant eu encore bien meilleur goût bien qu'étrangement salé alors que les larmes dévalaient ces joues.

.

Le jeu de piste qui se mit en place n'avait pas de règle précise. Il n'y avait ni d'heure ni de jours. Parfois l'enfant venait et la dame n'était pas là, il ravalait vite sa déception, conscient qu'il ne devait rien attendre d'elle. De personne.

Pourtant ces yeux continuaient, tout au long de la journée à fouiller les allées à la recherche d'une silhouette familière.

Parfois elle était là et lui laissait un croissant ou une autre pâtisserie. Il ne sut pas comment mais elle semblait avoir comprit qu'il raffolait de cela.

Parfois même un sac attendait tranquillement sur le bord d'une fenêtre condamné dans la ruelle où il avait l'habitude de se cacher.

.

Malgré les longues périodes où rien ne se passait, inévitablement il y avait une fois suivante, peut importe que ce fut des semaines ou des mois.

Le petit garçon s'interrogeait beaucoup. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Et est ce bien d'accepter ? Qu'attendait-elle en échange ? Qui était elle ? Pourquoi était elle si gentille ?

.

Comme aucune n'avait de réponse, il choisit simplement de profiter.

.

Et quelque part une étrange relation commençait à se créer.

.

…

* * *

.

Pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi 2.2 et pas chapitre 3 et bien... c'est parce que je l'ai rajouté au dernier moment. Je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose.  
Donc, oui le prochain chapitre est écrit... mais j'attends d'avoir celui d'après avant de poster (toujours).

Sinon Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez ? Le rythme ? les persos et l'univers (bien qu'ils soient peu développé pour l'instant) ?  
Bref parlez moi mes ptits pouples que je me corrige !

Enfin sachez que le mystère sur l'identité de notre héros ne va pas tardé à être levé ! Alors sur qui vous misez ? Les paris sont ouverts !

A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de la petite ombre !

.

.

LC


	4. 3- Un nom

**.**

 **Je n'ai jamais posté de chapitre aussi rapidement à la suite du précédent... On applaudit ! Et on remercie L'oiseau du Paradis au passage, parce que c'est grâce à elle et ces ondes télépathiques de motivation. Cela dit ne vous y habituez pas trop, je ne contrôle pas l'Inspiration (oui madame avec un I majuscule). Il me reste quelques chapitres en réserve, cependant en se moment une autre idée me trottais dans la tête donc je suis moins rapide. Je vous parlerais de cet autre projet plus tard, quand il sera plus abouti, en espérant qu'il vous plairas aussi !  
**

 **Aujourd'hui grosse révélation... ou pas !**

 **Les premiers chapitres qui étaient sensé être une introduction et mise en place s'étale un peu plus que prévue. Ils sont aussi un peu plus sérieux alors que j'avais à la base prévue une fiction assez légère...**  
 **Bon bah t'en pis !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Les dons se différencient par leur nature même, leur puissance et le contrôle du porteur._

 _Chaque don puise dans l'_ _ **énergie**_ _du porteur. Plus le porteur à d'_ _ **énergie**_ _plus il est puissant._

 _Cependant avoir une grande quantité d'_ _ **énergie**_ _ne signifie pas obligatoirement de pouvoir y accéder. C'est pourquoi deux individus à égale puissance énergétique peuvent très bien avoir un rang différent selon leur capacité a puisé dans celle-ci._

 _Un porteur peu se révélé avoir un don ayant plusieurs formes et plusieurs nature. On dit alors qu'il possède plusieurs pouvoirs._

 _ **L'énergie dite naturelle**_ _peut être maîtrisé contrairement à_ _ **l'énergie dite céleste**_ _._

 _Sa maîtrise est cependant l'un des apprentissages les plus durs au monde._

 _._

 _Journal du sage Ji hyuk, chapitre 1_

 _._

 _._

 **Un nom.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le mois d'octobre venait à peine de débuter et déjà le vent se chargeait d'un souffle hivernal, glaçant les habitants et les façades des bâtiments, s'engouffrant partout dans la ville.

A l'abri et au chaud, la petite ombre recroquevillée dans un coin sombre s'interrogeait sur la réaction à adopter.

Devait-elle se réjouir d'être nourri loger ou paniquer d'être enfermer derrière les barreaux ?

.

Elle choisi finalement de faire comme les deux derniers jours, soit se taire et attendre -pas qu'elle puisse faire autrement de toute façon-. Les parois de tout le poste étaient gravées de rune, empêchant toute évasion –c'est con, il était presque sur d'être assez fin pour pouvoir passer entre les barreaux-. (1)

Il se reconcentras sur ces camarades de cellules. Il était quatre en tout : deux hommes qui s'étaient engueulés lors d'une beuverie, s'infligeant de sérieux dommage a coup de pouvoir et détruisant le bar. Ici les runes empêchait toute utilisation, pas comme si ils étaient en état de recommencer décuvant chacun de leur côté. Le troisième était un voleur comme lui. Les policiers disaient qu'il allait encore reprendre 10ans. Sûrement un tolar récidiviste.

Et lui, pickpocket pris sur le fait.

.

Il fut sortie de ces pensés par le grincement de la porte.

 **\- gamin vient là !**

 **.**

L'anxiété revient immédiatement. C'était son tour et le regard peu amène de l'homme ne le rassurait pas sur son sort. -Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier une journée de plus ? Après tout deux ou trois jours quel différence ?- Le conduisant à un bureau en plein milieu de la salle, il le fit asseoir sur une chaise inconfortable.

.

Du moins elle était censée l'être.

.

C'était certainement le cas pour ceux ayant l'habitude d'en utiliser.

.

. . .

.

Autant dire qu'il s'en battait les flans avec des conserves.

.

Crispé sur sa chaise, il attendit que le policier s'installe, feuillette un dossier, le range, sorte une feuille et un stylo, sirote une gorgé de café, redresse sa règle déviant de 2mm de sa parallèle avec le bord de sa table, note quelque chose sur un postite jaune criard, tapote sur son ordinateur runique, pour enfin reprendre son stylo et levé le regard sur le jeune délinquant dont il avait la charge.

.

Il tomba sur un regard sceptique rehaussé par un haussement de sourcil –TOP aurait applaudit fièrement cette prestation-, pas déstabilisé pour un sou.

.

Toussotant pour reprendre contenance il débuta :

 **\- Jeudi 4 octobre, vous avez été pris sur le fait de voler à l'étalage. Après interception par les forces de l'ordre, il c'est avérer que ce n'était pas votre premier larcin étant donné que vous étiez en possession de 2 portefeuille et 4 portables. Niez vous les fait ?**

 **.**

Il secoua doucement la tête soufflant un non inaudible.

Il ne s'avait pas ce que voulait dire « niez » mais la dernière fois qu'il avait répondu oui à cette question, le policier –un autre- avait semblé sur le point d'exploser, le visage aussi rouge que si il avait pris un coup de soleil.

.

 **\- Après discussion avec mes collègues et une recherche dans notre base de donné il semblerait que se ne soit pas non plus votre première arrestation. Est-ce exact ?**

 **.**

Il hocha une fois de plus la tête.

L'homme pris un dossier beige, l'ouvrit et le lui présentât.

 **\- Ceci petit, est ton casier judiciaire.**

 **.**

Curieux il se penchât. En haut à droite de la première page un jeune garçon à la peau mate le regardait. Il était un peu plus jeune que lui mais portait le même sweet à fermeture éclair. Il reconnu le reflet qu'il voyait parfois dans les vitrines. C'était une photo de lui datant de son premier passage au poste. Le reste il ne pouvait le lire.

.

Le policier continua imperturbable :

 **\- Comme tu peux le voir il manque des informations : pas d'âge, de date de naissance, pouvoir non recensé, pas d'adresse et évidemment un nouveau nom à chaque interrogatoire.**

 **.**

L'homme soufflât soudain las, ramenant le dossier devant lui. L'image de papier lui renvoyait le regard rempli d'intelligence, curieux et innocent de l'enfant qui le fixait. Comme miraculeusement épargner du vide ou de la souffrance qui hantait habituellement ceux des rues. Bien que la méfiance cachait presque cela.

Il était subitement très fatigué de son métier. Par sa profession il voyait défiler devant lui tout un tas de personnes diversifié, allant de la mère éploré au criminel endurcit. Il avait conscience de la face sombre de sa ville autant que de la décadence de la société, bien cachée derrière ces bienfaits. Pas qu'elle fut pourrie, non. Mais une société parfaite était illusoire. Et malheureusement, malgré tout ces atouts la sienne le dégoûtait parfois.

Comme aujourd'hui, alors qu'il lisait le rapport de ces prédécesseurs.

Enfant de la rue à l'identité inconnue, semble-t-il orphelin ou d'une mère sdf, son pouvoir lui aussi méconnu, il avait été rejeter par les orphelinat déjà surpeuplé. Il était trop vieux pour qu'on le considère comme un nourrisson dépendant mais pas assez pour être un jeune homme autonome.

D'accord l' _énergie_ permettait aux gamins une indépendance précoce, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un état physique. Les besoins psychologiques ainsi que l'apprentissage avait toujours besoin d'être assuré par des responsables matures. Que ce soit les parents ou autres. Ce n'était que des enfants !

Que la loi ne prenne pas en compte cela et laisse des bambins dans la nature, seul, le plongeait dans une perplexité glacée. En Australie les autorités avaient garder la vieille traditions de l'age de majorité a 18ans avec tout ce qui allait avec. Ici on séparait maturité énergétique, psychologique et physique. Un enfant de 14ans vivant seul comme un adulte était donc tout a fait normal du moment qu'il contrôlais suffisamment son don. Partant de la logique que tout pouvoir est relié à l'équilibre des sentiments, du mental et du physique, si l'on contrôle son pourvoir alors ces 3 éléments son validés. Et donc on est suffisamment mature. Les scientifiques, maîtres et mages avait beau crier à l'idiotie, rien ne changeait. Heureusement que les Clans était soumis a leur propre règles, au moins les enfants garous grandissaient entouré.

.

Sortant de ces pensés, il croisât les doigts sous son menton en observant le petit garçon trop vite grandis qui s'était mis à balancer ces jambes en regardant les allés et venus dans le poste de police –le garde de nuit le salua de loin accompagné d'un « ça fait un bail petiot !»-.

 **\- Comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **.**

Il sursautât quand l'homme en uniforme repris la parole après un long silence. Il répondit de sa voie enfantine si peux utiliser un « Kwang-soo » rapide.

Marc, car c'est ainsi que son badge le nommais bien que notre jeune ami ne le sache pas, soupira alors qu'un picotement familier lui chatouillait la nuque. La dernière fois ça avait été Gary, celle d'avant Jong-kook et la précédente Jae-suk. Ce serait quoi la prochaine fois ? (2)

 **\- Lieu de résidence ?** enchaînât-il malgré tout. Le protocole restant le protocole.

 **\- 5rue…**

Le fourmillement revint, il l'ignorât s'y attendant.

 **\- Age ?** cette fois l'enfant restât silencieux.

 **\- Pouvoir ?** aucune réponse ne vint, bien qu'il le vit hésité.

.

Une fois le protocole fait, marc posa son stylo.

 **\- Écoute petit, la police ne peut pas fermer les yeux sur tes larcins encore une fois. Etant donné que tu n'avais pas de référent les dernières fois et qu'aucune poursuite n'a été débutée contre toi, on t'a relâché. Mais cette fois je vais être obligé de t'envoyer dans un centre de détention pour mineur ou une maison de redressement.**

 **.**

Il déglutit, ces yeux agrandis sous l'effroi. Le premier signifiait l'enfer pour les oubliés et le second était à peine mieux. En prison, même pour mineure, les gangs avaient le bras large et le trafique y était actif. Il savait qu'il serait une proie facile. Ils avaient toujours besoin de main d'œuvres, de messager pour transporter la drogue ou de future putain -du moins si on lui laissait jusque là, certains les aimaient jeunes-.

La rue était dure mais c'était une bonne école pour ceux qui y survivait.

Il connaissait tout de ces travers, avait échapper à nombre d'entre eux de peu.

Il avait appris à courir bien avant de marcher.

On n'y dormait que d'un œil et si l'on voulait être tranquille le plus simple était de payer.

Payer sa tranquillité.

Payer son droit de survie. Que c'était risible.

Les mafieux, eux étaient plus réglos du moment qu'on se tenait tranquille dans leur zone.

.

Voyant la panique du gamin le policier continua :

 **\- Alors je te le demande une dernière fois : n'as-tu personne qui puisse se porter garant de toi ? Un adulte que tu connais ? Un bénévole des centres d'accueils ? N'importe qui, il me faut juste un numéro.**

 **.**

Un adulte ? Les seuls qu'il connaissait apte à venir le chercher lui ferais payer cher leur services. Lui qui avait évité comme la peste toute dette ce retrouverais pris dans l'engrenage injuste des gangs, sans aucun échappatoire. Autant aller directement en prison, il avait plus de chance la bas.

Il y avait bien Chan le vieux SDF à moitié sourd, mais il ne pourrait pas le contacter et puis les policiers ne le prendraient pas au sérieux.

Quand aux bénévoles ils n'en connaissaient aucun puisqu'il n'y allait pas. C'était bien trop dangereux un endroit où étaient regroupé des personnes de la rue. La moitié d'entre elles le vendraient pour un peu d'extasie.

Réfléchissant à toute allure il passa en revu ces options : s'endetté à vie ou espéré un miracle en prison. Car il ne fallait pas être naïf, jamais ils ne le laisseront repartir en vie.

.

Il vit l'homme à l'uniforme se levé après avoir attendu une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il le suivit des yeux, tétanisé, avec l'étrange impression que le temps avait ralenti. Il entendait son cœur résonné dans ces tempes alors que la grande silhouette se dépliait, dégageant la vue sur les autres bureaux. Tous aussi encombrés de dossier, de stylos et de tasses traînant ici et là. Blanche, noir, fumante avec de mystérieuses inscriptions ressemblant aux dessin sur les uniformes ou encore vide avec la tête d'un petit bonhomme vert aux grandes oreilles.

Soudain, tout s'accéléra, les sons revinrent tout comme son souffle. Il prit une grande inspiration :

 **\- Attendez !**

 **.**

Marc, déjà à quelques mètres, fut surpris par l'éclat de voix de son petit pickpocket si discret.

Il retourna sur ces pas, attendant la suite.

La concentration plissait ces yeux en retroussant son petit nez, il triturait inconsciemment le bas de son sweet.

La première série était un triple un, facile a retenir.

La deuxième…un six ! Il n'y avait qu'un six, et la troisième…

Il ferma les yeux se remémorant la sensation de la main chaude dans ces cheveux, l'odeur fraîche l'entourant et la douce voie grave ressasser en boucle le soir dont il répétât les mots :

 _ **\- 111-006-432.**_ **Cent onze, zéro zéro six, quatre cent trente deux !** Répétât-il plus fort en ouvrant les yeux, tout fière de s'être souvenu.

.

L'homme lui sourit doucement avant d'activer le socle runique de télécommunication – appelé téléphone-. (3)

.

De l'autre côté de la ville, dans une étrange petite battisse semblant avoir poussé dans tout les sens et entouré d'un abondant jardin, sonna une bruyante mélodie.

Posant son marteau ainsi que la planche en bois qu'elle tenait, la vieille dame allât décrocher.

.

 **\- Madame, ici Marc Anseer de la police de Séoul, je vous appelle car nous aurions besoin que vous veniez signer la décharge de Kwang-soo. (4)**

 **.**

Elle fronça les sourcils. Kwang-soo ? Elle ne connaissait personne de se nom, qui donc… A moins que…

Elle rit doucement, _**ainsi 'elle' avait encore eu raison**_ …

.

 **\- Ce jeune garçon à été pris en train de chaparder et je ne peux le libéré sans un garant. Hum, peut être le connaissez vous sous un autre nom ? Jongkook ou Jaesuk ? C'est un enfant d'environ 1m 20, brun, vêtu d'un…**

 **\- D'un sweet a capuche noir trop grand,** le coupa-t-elle, **en effet je le connais…**

 **.**

En face du policier, l'enfant se mordillait les lèvres en s'agitant sur sa chaise. Allait-elle accepter ? Elle ne connaissait rien de lui, pas même son nom. Peut être ne le reconnaîtra-t-elle pas ! Ou elle se vengerais en apportant son témoignage pour vole…

Pourquoi voudrait-elle l'aider de toute façon ? Il n'était qu'un gamin des rues, un déchet, un voleur, un sale petit con, une nuisance, un pauvre tout sale. Il avait retenu, on le lui avait assez répété pour ça. Découragé il baissât la tête, une boule dans la gorge. Il le savait pourtant, qu'il était bête… _**Stupide idiot.**_

 _ **.**_

 **\- Tiens, elle veut te parler.**

 **.**

Il relevât si vite la tête que son cou craqua. Marc lui sourit avec encouragement, n'ayant pas manqué la lueur humide de son regard à l'espoir vacillant.

Craintivement il porta la main sur les runes brillante qui flottait au dessus du socle. Aussitôt l'un des cercles d'écritures, qui tournait tranquillement à sa base, vint s'enrouler autour de son poigné osseux. Courant sur sa peau en un éclair sous les sombres vêtements, les runes remontèrent jusqu'à son cou et son oreille qu'elles entourèrent comme un collier. Elles noircirent un instant avant de disparaître. Seul ceux à son poigné restèrent visibles, les formes dorées tournant à quelque centimètre de sa peau. Le tout n'avait duré qu'une seconde. (5)

.

 **\- Gamin ?**

 **.**

Il déglutit, anxieux, peinant à répondre.

 **\- O..Oui madame ?**

 **\- Comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **.**

La voie était la même que des mois plus tôt, chaude et grave, pleine d'une force tranquille.

Et comme des mois plus tôt, il lui fit confiance.

.

 **\- Jimin, je m'appelle Jimin.**

 **.**

Cette fois Marc ne ressentit aucun picotement.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.(1) et je l'ai écris avant de voir l'épisode des BTS ! Bon en même temps là il est un poil plus jeune.

.(2) héhé z'avez reconnu ?

.(3) il s'agit d'une technologie qui c'est développé avec une autre source d'énergie que l'électricité. Puisque ce monde est différent. Un peu comme c'est développé le côté sorcier dans Harry Potter (dans le sens où ils avaient une autre source d'énergie et donc non pas évolué comme les moldus, mais mon monde n'est pas sorcier). Bref vous le découvrirez au fur et a mesure mais en soi il y a tout les appareils que l'on connais (leur fonction du moins) mais ils sont différents car ils fonctionnent sur un principe runique. Je ferais des illustrations si j'ai le temps.

.(4) Marc Anseer = celui qui voit en irlandais. (Parce que celui qui sent n'était pas classe).

Oui j'aime la signification des noms. (Mais parfois c'est un peu pourri parce que j'utilise google trad). Si vous faites attentions cela pourra vous donner des indices.

.(5) si vous avez vu le film Jones Carter, ça ressemble un peu à ce qu'il a au moment où il est capturé.

.

* * *

.

 **Et voila ! Jiminie est notre personnage principal ! Vous êtes content ? J'ai longuement hésité entre lui, kookie et V. Mais Tae serais trop compliqué à géré et je voyais mal Jongkook dans la suite que j'ai prévue. Jimin est à la fois mignon et à un charisme de fou, j'aime bien cette opposition. Sa permet aussi une assez large liberté d'écriture... Bien qu'en soit je ne cherche même pas à garder leur caractères de base. Pas comme si je les connaissais non plus.**

 **Cependant comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'hésite pas à écrire du point de vue d'un autre personnage. Jiminie ne sera donc pas le seul que l'on suivra.**  
 **Que dire d'autre...**  
 **Laissez moi vos impressions ! Et à bientôt !**

…

LC


	5. 4- Changements : partie une

**Et me revoilaaaaaaaaaaa~ en directe de l'Angleterre ! Ce qui veut dire mes cocos que j'aurais peut être (avec certitude) moins de temps pour écrire. Mais j'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance et avec de la chance les étoiles s'aligneront pour que je puisses encore poster régulièrement. Car vous l'avez remarquez, depuis 3 chapitre c'est ce que je fais... une première pour moi xD**

 **Pour parler de ce chapitre: on avance mes amis ! Doucement mais surement. Je penses que la partie enfance va bientôt se terminer (et je viens de faire un combo de "ance", on applaudit !). Une nouvelle fois ce chapitre est assez sérieux. Déjà parce que quand je l'ai écrit j'étais dans se genre d'humeur, ensuite parce que le sujet et la situation s'y prête bien plus et enfin... vous pensiez sincèrement que j'allais suivre mon propre résumé ? Haha la blague !**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 _ **L'énergie céleste**_ _désigne l'ensemble de l'énergie propre à la vie et l'univers non malléable. Si_ _ **l'énergie naturel**_ _fonctionne comme une batterie que le porteur peut utilisé et recharger (en symbiose avec les nutriments alimentaires par exemple, ou puisé dans son environnement), et a pus être étudier au travers les runes et les dons,_ _ **l'énergie céleste**_ _elle, reste encore très mystérieuse._

 _Les divers sages à travers les époques et nos contemporains, la relisent aux totems et aux manifestations des familiers._

 _Si_ _ **l'énergie naturelle**_ _diminue à un seuil critique, il arrive que_ _ **l'énergie céleste**_ _comble le manque. Ce phénomène reste tout de même inhabituel et singulier._

 _En vérité, nous en savons très peu sur elle et nombres d'avancées ne sont que des spéculations._

 _._

 _Journal du sage Ji hyuk, chapitre 2_

 _._

 _._

 **Changements :** _**partie une.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jimin était pelotonné contre un vieux mur, protégé du vent et de la neige par l'avancer du toit de la maison voisine. Enroulé dans une vieille couverture rêche et solide, il échappait à l'humidité du bitume perché sur un appentis en tôle. Le mur dégageait une douce chaleur, il pouvait entendre les bruits de la famille de l'autre côté. Ces joues étaient roses de froid malgré les couvertures remonté jusque sous son nez. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir bien que l'envie ne manque pas et les lumières qui tapissaient la ville dansaient devant ces pupilles absente.

Au loin il pouvait voir le palais de Gyeongbok survolé le grand centre commercial Kova. (1) Même à cette distance les immenses runes qui tapissaient les fondaisons de pierre et tournoyaient autour de son socle étaient nettement visibles, pulsant tranquillement à un rythme mystérieux.

On disait que ceux qui passaient sa porte étaient bénis d'une vie au bonheur resplendissant. Jimin se demandait combien de gens vivaient là haut. C'était tellement grand. Parfois il voyait des vaisseaux s'amarrer, tout d'or et de bronze aux voiles de nacre et surplomber de ballons gigantesques. D'autre plus rare et plus récent contrastaient par leurs formes tranchantes au métal relisant.

Mais aussi beau soit-il, il paraissait austère face à son homologue de l'Est. Jimin ne connaissait pas son nom (2) cependant sa verdure abondante, ces cascades de lianes et d'eau qui se dispersaient dans le ciel et le chemin d'îles qui le reliait au sol lui donnaient une majesté certaine. On ne voyait pas le palais, invisible derrière les branches.

Ils étaient les vestiges d'une époque lointaine, un héritage des plus puissants mages. Peut de personnes pouvait ainsi écrire les runes. Pour l'enfant des rues tout cela n'était que mythes et légendes.

.

L'hiver était une guerre de chaque instant dans la rue. Plus qu'habituellement du moins.

Il fallait bouger pour ne pas avoir froid, pour bouger il fallait manger et pour manger il fallait voler. Sois bouger. Un cercle vicieux infernal.

Parfois il mendiait mais cela ne rapportait pas grand-chose –a peine de quoi s'acheter une petite boulette de riz-.

Et puis les gens sortaient moins, se réfugiant dans les boutiques aux vitrines illuminées dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

.

Ce recalant contre les briques, une guirlande verte au coin de son regard le ramena deux mois en arrière, alors que le vent était plus clément.

.

... ... ...

.

 _La veille Dame avait raccroché sans un mot de plus, laissant l'enfant patienter anxieusement, la boule au ventre en guettant les doubles portes vitrées un peu plus incertains à chaque nouveau passage. L'avait elle cru ? Avait-il bien fait de dévoiler son prénom ? On l'avait toujours prévenue de ne pas le faire, de rester cacher, de ne pas attirer l'attention de la police –ou de qui que ce soit d'autre-._

 _Allait-elle seulement venir ? Non, non ! Il ne devait pas espérer, l'espoir s'était idiot._

 _._

 _Marc observait le petit bonhomme se frapper la tête de son minuscule poing marmonnant des réprimande, avant d'attraper une nouvelle fois le bas de son sweet en relevant les yeux sur l'entrée du poste. Il comprenait sa volonté à rester neutre, pourtant force est de constater qu'il n'y arrivait pas._

 _Comment se petit bout tout abîmé pouvait être aussi innocent ?_

 _Le policier avait discrètement rangé son dossier sans rajouter quoique ce soit, jouant l'ignorant quand ces collègues lui demandèrent si il avait obtenue de nouvelles informations. Pour eux il resterait l'enfant sans nom. Après tout une personne sans nom n'a pas de fiche d'identité._

 _Et sans fiche on n'existe pas aux yeux de la loi._

 _Pas de fiche pas de casier._

 _Et Marc n'éprouvait pas ne serais ce qu'une once de remord. -De toute façon il était le seul sensitif à cette heure.-_

 _Encore moins quand il vit la vieille femme qui débarqua au poste en jogging-claquette, la veste au vent, aussi à l'aise que sur une plage tropical et qui inspirait le respect. Le soulagement évident du garçon le fit sourire alors qu'il l'accueillait._

 _._

 _Que le protocole aille se faire voir._

 _On ne foutait pas un casier aux gosses._

 _On les instruisait, on les éduquait et on leur apprenait._

... ... ...

.

 _Quand il sortit du commissariat, Jimin ne sut quoi faire._

 _Il voulait la remercier mais ne savait quoi donner en échange. Il n'avait plus rien sur lui, les policiers lui avaient tout confisqué. De toute façon il doutait que cela aurait suffit. Peut être qu'elle acceptera de lui laisser un peu de temps pour rassembler la somme ? Quelques jours suffiront. Où peut être voulait-elle un objet particulier ? Il était très fort pour ce faufiler ! Il devrait partir maintenant pour ne pas perdre de temps, il suffisait qu'elle lui donne un point de rendez vous et…_

 _Mais…_

 _En faite…_

 _Il n'avait pas envie de partir._

 _De redevenir un garçon anonyme de la rue._

 _._

 _Il voulait lui demander pourquoi elle était si gentille avec lui._

 _._

 _Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait correct._

 _Il la suivit._

 _._

 _Ce fut un amusant manège à observer._

 _Le garçon trottinait derrière la vieille femme à quelques pas de distance, se figeant instantanément quand elle jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule, avant de courir pour la rattraper. Recommençant quand elle s'arrêtait, ainsi de suite._

 _._

 _Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un café dans lequel il n'osât pas la suivre._

 _S'accroupissant entre le banc et le muret du magasin, il ne vit pas la Dame l'observer pendant qu'elle attendait sa commande._

 _Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois depuis leur première rencontre et durant tout ce temps, il avait retenue son numéro…_

 _Hum… Comme elle le pensait il était plein de ressource et loin d'être idiot. Son regard s'adoucie en voyant l'enfant tenté de réchauffer ces mains, la vapeur de son souffle seul repère de sa position pour les regards extérieurs alors qu'il se fondait dans la pénombre du soir._

 _Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'avait touché. Etait-ce son jeune âge ? Sa situation ? Ou bien cette lueur dans son regard, à la fois pure et sauvage ?_

 _Sûrement tout cela._

 _Et puis, Eun Jung l'avait prévenue._

 _Récupérant son thé et le chocolat chaud double viennois chantilly avec coulis de caramel, vermicelles arc en ciel, fraise tagada et licorne en chocolat qu'elle avait commander, elle sortit discrètement._

 _._

 _ **\- Jimin ? »**_

 _ **.**_

 _L'appelle le fit violemment sursauter. Il se tournât vers la vieille femme qui lui tendait un gobelet en carton près à déborder. Timide son regard alternat entre celui-ci et le visage amusé, n'osant croire que cette merveilleuse tour de mousse blanche pailleter à l'odeur de paradis était pour lui._

 _Si elle n'avait pas tenue les boissons, elle se serait pliée de rire devant les yeux désormais étincelant de l'enfant et le filet de bave qui menaçait de couler alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard du chocolat chaud qui l'appelait, illuminé d'une aura propre._

 _Il le pris finalement, totalement oublieux du monde autour de lui. Portant la boisson à ces lèvres il se brûlât délicieusement la langue, gloussant de contentement._

 _Quand il relevât les yeux sont visage était barbouiller de mousse mais la vieille femme ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Ces yeux étaient plus vivants que jamais et même avec la crasse, elle fut sur qu'il était le plus mignon des bambins._

 _._

 _C'était la première fois qu'il goûtait à une boisson aussi bonne ! Attendant à peine quel refroidisse, il l'engloutissa sous le rire de la Dame qui s'était assis sur le banc._

 _._

 _ **\- Tu en as encore là. »**_ _dit-elle en pointant sa lèvre supérieur._

 _._

 _Il se l'essuyât d'un revers de la main._

 _Mince ! Il lui devait encore quelque chose. Cette boisson délicieuse devait coûter cher ! Il n'avait pas de quoi la rembourser. Soudain gêné il se tritura les mains en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre._

 _._

 _ **\- Qui a-t-il mon petit ? »**_ _demanda doucement la dame. Il aimait bien quand elle l'appelait petit, même si il ne l'était pas ! Il aimait bien aussi quand elle l'appelait par son prénom, s'était si rare._

 _ **\- Je…, je n'ai pas d'argent.**_

 _ **\- Je sais. Je te l'offre.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?_

 _L'incompréhension suite à sa réponse tranquille devait se lire sur son visage car elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois par-dessus sa tasse._

 _._

 _ **\- Dis moi, si tu avais beaucoup d'argent, assez pour t'acheter une centaine de tasse de chocolat chaud comme tu viens de boire, que ferais-tu ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _Que ferais –t-il ? Il les boirait évidemment ! Pourtant alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre instantanément il se reprit sous le regard cendré et réfléchi plus profondément à la question. Il rata donc le sourire d'approbation qui étira ces lèvres._

 _._

 _Si il avait plein de chocolat chaud, il en garderait pour lui évidemment mais la nourriture ne se conservait pas longtemps. Il grimaça au souvenir de la pomme volé qu'il avait gardé précieusement pendant trois semaines. Elle avait flétrie, une partie avait noirci et elle avait un goût de sable. Ca avait été vraiment pas bon. En plus il avait attrapé un rhum après que le marchand l'ai vu recommencé et l'ai aspergé d'eau pour le chassé. Il n'aimait pas les Hydrokinésistes._

 _Une fois un garçon et sa bande l'avaient appelé pour jouer avec lui alors qu'il observait jalousement le terrain de jeu. Ils l'avaient emmené près de l'étang, à l'abri des regards et le garçon usant de son contrôle d'élémentariste l'avait aspergé alors qu'il tournait le dos à l'étendue aqueuse. Surpris il s'était retourné et avait été pousser dans l'eau. Mais il ne savait pas nager._

 _Après quelque minutes ils l'avait finalement ramené vers la berge, toussotant et crachant, tremblant, totalement terrorisé._

 _Sentir l'eau recouvrir sa tête, piquer ces yeux, entré dans son nez et sa bouche alors que ces poumons brûlaient. Cette sensation d'urgence qui brouillait son cerveau alors qu'il se débattait pour remonter. Ces vêtements lourds qui lui pesait. Ces cris inaudibles. Et cette impuissance, mélange de rage, de peur et de tristesse qui l'avait laissé sanglotant sur l'herbe._

 _Il n'était plus jamais retourné dans ce parc._

 _._

 _Combien de temps ce gardait une chocolat chaud ? Sûrement moi longtemps qu'une pomme._

 _Mais si il avait l'argent pour s'en acheter autant alors il pourrait le garder. Avec une telle somme il serait tranquille pendant longtemps ! Il n'aurait plus faim, pourrais s'acheter une meilleur couverture et…_

 _Ah mais ce serait dangereux. Les autres essayerons de le lui prendre si ils ne le voient plus travaillé._

 _Et puis, il ferait quoi la journée ? Il aurait encore plus d'argent en continuant a volé. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'autant. Et où le cacherait-il ?_

 _._

 _ **\- Je…**_ _» il hésita puis continua voyant que la vieille femme attendait patiemment ça réponse. «_ _ **Si j'ai beaucoup de chocolat chaud alors… alors je les donnerais aux autres qui ne peuvent pas les acheter. Parce que sinon ils seront jeté et… et j'en garderais un peu pour moi. Mais… mais si j'ai beaucoup d'argent je… j'en garderais aussi pour moi et je donnerais le reste aux autres. Parce… parce que… hum… l'argent j'en ai pas besoin de beaucoup et les autres un peu aussi et je pourrais le perdre ou me faire volé. Ce serait idiot…**_ _finit-il dans un souffle_.

.

 _Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant parlé. Sa voie était douce, un peu enrailler et enfantine._

 _._

 _ **\- Tu as ta réponse petit. Je le l'offre parce que je le peux et le veux.**_

 _ **\- Mais… je n'ai rien.**_

 _ **\- Quand on offre, on ne demande rien en échange.**_

 _ **\- euh…**_

 _ **.**_

 _Elle rit devant son regard perplexe._

 _._

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu comprendras, il faut un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.**_

 _ **\- Mais et pour la police ? »**_ _soufflat-il._

 _ **\- Je voulais juste t'aider.**_

 _ **\- M'aider ? Je vous ai volé votre portable ! Vous n'êtes pas en colère ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en colère ? Pourquoi vous avez mentis l'autre fois ? Pourquoi… pourquoi vous m'acheter à manger ? J'ai pas besoin de votre aide, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, sans l'aide de personnes ! Je dois rien à personne ! J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, je suis pas un sale pauvre !**_

 _ **.**_

 _Et il tourna les talons, s'enfuyant dans la nuit tombante._

 _._

 _Elle le regarda s'enfuir avec tristesse._

 _Tout au long de sa tirade alors qu'il reculait peut à peut et que sa voie augmentait, finissant par crier sa dernière phrase, elle voyait tout ce qui se cachait derrière ces mots mais qui était si clair dans ces yeux._

 _L'incompréhension de ces réactions, de ces gestes si différents de ceux qu'on lui adressait habituellement._

 _La peur de ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. La peur aussi d'espérer et d'être déçu encore une fois. D'être piégé._

 _Quand on avait connus que la débrouillardise, il était difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un, de seulement le laisser s'approcher._

 _._

 _Elle soufflât alors que le vent froid balayait la rue et les dernières paroles de l'enfant plein de hargne et de désespoir._

 _._

 _ **Je ne suis pas un sale pauvre !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

(1) Kova de Sofia Kovalevskaïa : première femme-professeur de mathématique de notre monde, mécanicienne russe et membre de l'Académie des Sciences de Lelingrad.

Oui j'aime glissé des références dans mes textes, et t'en cas faire autant qu'elles soient instructives.

(2) Le palais de la Prospérité Changdeokgung. Google est votre ami.

Quand je parle d'île, pensez à Avatar, c'est le même principe mais avec des runes.

.

.

* * *

 **... Venez ont va tous faire des câlins à Jiminie ! C'est trop triiiiiste~**

 **et c'est moi qui l'écriiiiiis~**

 **Bref comme vous l'avez lu la "magie" (je préfère le terme d'énergie... puisque c'est de l'énergie) continue d'être introduite petit à petit. Nous vous inquiétez donc pas si vous ne comprenez pas tout, cela va venir.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dires se que vous en pensez, à me laissez des idées de "pouvoirs" (parce que j'ai fait une liste mais à force je vais être à cour et on à toujours besoin d'idées originales), au quel cas dites aussi le membre (et pas que de BTS, je vais utiliser plein de groupes donc c'est le moment de notez vos bias) que vous voulez avec ce pv.**

 **Et enfin: poutous mes poulpis, on se retrouve dans une semaine.**

 **Bye !**

 **LC**


	6. 5- Changements: partie deux

.

. **Yo ! Je sais pas quoi dire, du coup à en bas ! yeah !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Changements :** _**partie deux.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Jimin s'en était voulu d'être parti._

 _En faite il l'avait regretté à l'instant même où il s'était arrêter de courir. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, malgré toutes ces incertitudes, une chose était certain._

 _Elle ne l'avait jamais jugé._

 _._

 _Pas une seule fois le regard d'orage n'avait pesé sur ces épaules, fait tordre son ventre ou pincer son cœur. Au contraire, il s'y sentait plutôt bien._

 _._

 _Et c'était le seul._

 _._

 _Il évita le marché durant plusieurs semaines, de crainte de voir la silhouette bleue familière se retourner et le regarder avec dégoût._

 _._

 _Jimin avait longuement ressassé ces paroles avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, même si cela lui paraissait parfois encore insensé._

 _La réponse lui était venue un soir de novembre alors qu'il observait, perché sur les toitures, un groupe de sans-abri se réunir autour d'un feu. Pendant que l'un utilisai son don corrosif pour créer de meilleur combustible avec les objets qu'on lui donnait, un autre qui semblait savoir coudre rapiécait les vêtements les plus endommagés avec une toile créer par un troisième. A quelque pas, un semi-métamorphomage s'amusait à imiter les voix de chacun, déclanchant les rires._

 _Le vieux Chan était arrivé avec une casserole de soupe chaude et une autre de riz. Il était douer le vieux Chan, tout le monde le connaissait dans la rue, il savait comment parler aux gens, attirer la sympathie. Les gens ils ne le chassaient pas malgré sa dégaine de sdf. Il connaissait des commerçants et les bénévoles des abris. Il avait beau être à moitié sourd, il n'était jamais surpris. Personne ne savait quel était exactement son don : un sensitif télépathe, énergétique, un muta, un élémentaire ou même un garou. Tout ce qui était certain c'était que rien dans son environnement ne pouvait le déstabiliser. Il leva d'ailleurs la tête dans sa direction, sans hésité une seule seconde alors qu'il était bien caché entre une oriel et le toit voisin, et l'invita à ce joindre a eux._

 _Il hésita une seconde, conscient du danger de n'être entouré que d'humain (1) faisant deux fois sa taille, cependant aucun n'avait un don très puissant ou développé –au quel cas il ne serait pas à la rue dans un premier temps ou ne serait pas laisser en liberté- et il pourrait s'échapper rapidement. Et puis le vieux Chan n'était pas méchant._

 _._

 _Dehors… dehors s'était dur, sa remuait le pire…_

 _._

 _Mais… aussi le meilleur._

 _._

 _La où il avait de la méfiance, il y avait aussi de l'entraide._

 _Jimin ne connaissait pas l'autre monde, le « normal » mais il l'avait beaucoup observé. Et tout ces gens qui paraissaient si heureux, parfois… ils semblaient faux._

 _Ils détournaient le regard._

 _._

 _Ce soir là, Jimin eu une nouvelle vision de son monde, laid mais humain, et il appris à dire merci alors que le vieux Chan lui tendait une gamelle fumante sans rien demander d'autre. Juste en offrant un repas et un sourire._

 _._

 _Avec cette nouvelle conscience, il se promit de ne jamais détourner le regard. Et tout au fond de lui l'étincelle soigneusement maintenue dormante s'éveilla._

 _._

 _Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il voulait faire. Tout ce qui comptait s'était survivre. On n'avait pas le temps de penser à demain dans la rue._

 _Parfois il s'imaginait avoir une famille et une maison, mais cela restait si flou. Que faisais les gens chez eux ? Il devait dormir au chaud et manger, mais sinon ? Le travail des enfants était-il aussi dur que le sien ? Quand ils les voyaient sortir de l'école fatiguée et râleur il pensait que oui, mais ils sortaient aussi souriant et joyeux alors ça devait dépendre des jours. En tout cas vu comme leurs parents étaient contents ils devaient gagner beaucoup en travaillant là bas. Et avoir une maman et un papa ça faisait quoi ? Ils jouaient avec eux ? Leur achetaient à manger et des gâteaux ? Des croissants ?_

 _Lui voudrait bien apprendre à jouer, ça avait l'air drôle quand il voit tout ces gens rires._

 _Il le voulait._

 _._

 _Plus tard il croisât une oubliée, une petite garou à la mère drogué, harcelé par des bailleurs de trafic humain. Il sera les dents, rentrât la tête dans les épaules et se fit le plus discret possible en continuant son chemin. Et alors qu'il répétait ces gestes habituels et que les cries et les pleures raisonnait derrière lui il se figeât._

 _Règles primaire : on s'occupe de ces affaires. On ne défend personne. C'était la certitude de s'attirer des ennuie, plus fort et nombreux que vous. C'était l'une des lois les plus fondamentale, ne pas faire de vagues, être discret et silencieux._

 _Alors pourquoi avait-il fait demie tour avant même de l'avoir pensé ? Pourquoi quitter cette ruelle sans rien faire lui était insupportable ?_

 _Geste suicidaire qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant._

 _Il en était ressorti le corps courbaturé et les côtes bleuies. Ne devant son salue qu'à sa vitesse, son agilité et ses réflexes développés à coup de courses poursuites mortelles._

 _Pourtant alors que la petite bélier léchait sa joie érafler les larmes aux yeux, il se sentit plus léger que jamais._

 _Incapable de s'arrêter de sourire._

 _Parce que cette fois ci…il n'avait pas détourné le regard._

 _._

 _Le lendemain il s'était rendu au vieux magasin désaffecter, qui servait de pied à terre aux chasseurs, pour déposer sa part après avoir été à la collecte. Comme d'habitude._

 _Pas de chance, c'était le jour de corvée du « bruleur », un pyro-élémentariste de bas étage aussi avare que sadique. Il aimait asseoir son autorité à coup de brûlure, d'où son surnom._

 _Jimin attendit silencieusement son tour, comme d'habitude._

 _._

 _ **-Tiens, tiens, n'est-ce pas notre petit chat muet que voila ?**_ _Ricana la voie désagréable du chasseur. Il ne répondit pas comme d'habitude, se contentant de tendre son butin le regard baissé caché par ces mèches trop longues._

 _._

 _ **-Hum, efficace comme toujours !**_ _Continua-t-il en comptant son futur bénéfice._ _ **Mais vois-tu les honoraires pour toi on augmenté !**_

 _ **.**_

 _Jimin ne montrât rien de sa surprise, caché derrière ces mèches corbeau, bien qu'il en fût décontenancé et étrangement énervé._

 _Le brûleur se pencha, s'appuyant de son coude sur la table qui les séparait, son autre bras tendu, ses doigts venant frôler la peau de son cou en remontant._

 _._

 _ **-Vois tu petits, tu fais trop bien ton travail et il se peut que j'ai laisser échapper quelque infos. On me paierait cher pour toi. Donc il va falloir que tu compenses cette perte, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _Jimin sentit la pulpe des doigts caressant sa joue chauffer désagréablement. Il ne réagit pas, comme d'habitude._

 _Réjoui, le brûleur lui releva le menton, mais la suite mourut dans sa gorge._

 _._

 _Deux prunelles d'obsidienne le fixait remplit d'une lueur inhabituelle qui lui procurât de long frisson dans le dos. C'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait un tel regard, lui d'habitude si effacé._

 _Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste Jimin se recula, s'éloignant de la dangereuse prise. Il hocha la tête montrant son obéissance et fila avant que le brûleur ne s'énerve. Irrité, celui-ci le laissa partir, trop occupé à réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Il sentait que son gagne pain allait lui poser problème, il fallait qu'il le surveille._

 _._

 _Des jours durant, l'étincelle qui s'était allumé dans sa poitrine grandie. Jusqu'à devenir un feu ardent, un brasier féroce incontrôlable. Quelque chose avait changé et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir senti._

 _._

 _Ainsi, imperceptiblement le comportement de Jimin changea. D'un enfant calme et discret il devint plus audacieux. Sa rage –qu'il ne pensait même pas avoir- longtemps réprimé se transformant en ardeur impétueuse. Toujours silencieux, il se servait désormais de se qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir appris avec une efficacité grandissante._

 _Il serait devenu redoutable si le brûleur et certain gangs, voyant d'un mauvais œil se changement, n'avaient pas décidé d'agir._

 _._

 _... ... ..._

.

Somnolant contre le mur, il n'entendit pas les silhouettes s'approcher de sa cachette.

Brusquement un fracas de ferraille le sortie de son semi sommeil. Observant précipitamment autour de lui, il vit quatre hommes, à quelques mètres de l'appentis, jurer contre la poubelle qu'ils venaient de renverser. Deux d'entre eux tenait des barres de métal qui brillaient sous la lumière sommaire des lampadaires. Bientôt ils se reconcentrèrent sur lui, le trouvant aussitôt malgré la pénombre. Instantanément il sut qu'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard. Ils étaient là pour lui et leur intention étaient clair : lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Pourquoi ? Aucune importance.

Hâtivement il se débarrassa de ces couvertures et sauta promptement dans la cour d'à côté, maintenant totalement réveiller. Ils entendit les insultes fuser derrière lui en même temps que les bruits de courses et l'adrénaline envahi ces veines.

.

Dans la nuit gelée, une course poursuite infernale débuta. Jimin sentait le vent frais fouetter son visage et brûler ses poumons à chaque nouvelle inspiration erratique. Ces jambes étaient en feu mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Effectuant un brusque virage il glissa sur une plaque de glace en se rétablissant de justesse. Profitant d'un parapet le long de la ruelle, il bondit sur la toiture basse des maisons environnante. Perché ainsi sur les hauteurs il franchi plusieurs allée en échappant au dédalle que formait les battisses, bien qu'il risqua plusieurs fois de se rompre le cou. (2)

En se rapprochant du centre de la ville et de ces immeubles il du redescendre. Oublieux de ces mains éraflées par sa réception, il força sur ces cuisses pour se relever. Il n'eu pas le temps de se réjouir de l'absence de vie des lieux que l'un de ces poursuivant déboula d'un escalier derrière lui. Ces cris eurent vite fait d'avertir les autres. Jimin vit avec horreur que l'un d'eux était un garou de type canidé. Ces crocs, sa queue et ces oreilles étaient sorties tendis que ces yeux brillaient. Il était certain qu'il avait aussi des griffes. Et qu'il ait décidé d'employer sa forme hybride était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Non seulement cela voulait dire qu'il avait suffisamment de contrôle pour avoir plusieurs formes –sinon il aurait eu ces attributs depuis le départ-, auquel cas sa vitesse venait d'augmenter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais en plus cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait le suivre à la trace. Sa seule chance était de rejoindre les quartiers fréquenter et se mêler à la foule nocturne de cette ville toujours éveillée pour pouvoir brouiller les pistes. Les passants qu'ils avaient croisé n'avait pas sembler comprendre se qu'il se passait ou n'était pas en état de le faire à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'il courait et il avait miraculeusement réussi à les garder à distance.

Mais bien qu'étant rapide, Jimin restait un jeune enfant mal nourri poursuivit par des adultes en pleine forme. Quelques minutes de plus et ces jambes menaçaient de le lâcher à la prochaine enjambée. Subitement une poigne dure et griffue attrapa son biceps. Prompt à réagir, il donna un coup de pied dans le vide qui toucha le tibia de l'homme de main qui l'avait attrapée. Sa liberté fut de courte durée, une claque retentissante lui fendit la lèvre et l'envoya au sol. Sonné il ne put se relever avant qu'un autre coup ne l'atteigne au ventre.

.

 **\- Et bien tu nous auras fait courir gamin.**

 **.**

Ils furent vite rejoins par ces acolytes. L'un d'eux s'accroupie vers lui, agrippant ces cheveux il lui releva la tête le faisant gémir.

.

 **\- T'es plutôt mignon** , ricana-t-il, **je sais pas ce que t'as fait pour énerver les patrons mais tu vas morfler.**

 **.**

Armant son bras, son poing se couvra d'une carapace foncé, il s'apprêtait à le frapper quand le garou stoppa son bras. Celui-ci avait rétracter ses attributs canins et repris forme humaine.

.

 **\- Attend. On nous a pas dit de le tuer, pas besoin de ça si on veut pas qu'il clamse au premier coup. J'ai pas envie de devoir m'occuper du corps.**

 **.**

 **\- Ouai t'as raisons.**

 **.**

Riant grassement sa carapace ce rétracta et tenant toujours l'enfant par les cheveux il lui écrasa la tête contre le bitume. Jimin cria et les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Il tenta de son mieux de se protéger, se recroquevillant mais il était impuissant sous ce déluge de violence. Il lui sembla que la douleur était partout et qu'elle ne s'arrêtait jamais. Enfin après de longues minutes de torture son calvaire prit fin. Les quatre hommes partirent laissant derrière eux la silhouette sombre d'un petit corps étendu sur le goudron glacial.

.

Tout semblait mort. Aucun mouvement ne troubla le calme de la rue. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, la respiration sifflante, avant qu'une caresse glacé ne lui face ouvrir les yeux.

Dansant délicatement sous la lune, un flocon argenter tomba devant lui. Il observa le silencieux ballet comme dans une bulle, ignorant du temps qui passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il est tout recouvert. Ramener peu à peu à lui par la neige sur son corps et le froid qui le faisait trembler, ravivant la douleur, il regarda pour la première fois son environnement.

.

Une allée banale d'un quartier résidentiel. Aucune échoppe et les rares magasins étaient fermés. Il avait été passé à tabac dans un coin près des poubelles. Le longs des mur des voitures était garé, laissant a peine l'espace pour qu'une autre puisse circulé. On pouvait apercevoir les immeubles qui se trouvaient au plus haut de la bute dépasser des autres bâtiments.

.

Il tenta de se redresser mais retomba lourdement au sol. Il n'avait plus aucune force, jamais on ne l'avait battu comme cela. Pourtant à cet instant, il lui était inconcevable de mourir là. Plus que l'instinct de survis, il refusait de mourir maintenant et comme ça. Il refusait ce choix que l'on faisait pour lui. Quelque mois plus tôt il se serait laisser emporter par la douce torpeur qui le gagnait, il aurait lâché prise, conscient de ce qu'on l'on attendait de lui et fatigué du lendemain. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

.

Jimin glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, ces doigts laissèrent une traîné rouge sur leur passage. Tremblant il lassa tomber une pièce d'argent. Pâle et frigorifier il effleura le petit objet du bout de ces doigts ensanglanté. Il n'avait nul par où aller et rien pour ce soigner. Il avait du mal à réfléchir et la seul chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut l'image d'une veille dame au sourire bienveillant.

.

Il puisa dans ces dernières forces pour se relever, gémissant à chaque mouvement. Agenouiller sous la neige il ramassa sa pièce et fit un premier pas. Ce ne fut que grâce à toute sa volonté qu'il ne s'effondra pas le reste du chemin. La douleur et l'épuisement le plongèrent dans un état fiévreux. La neige qui continuait de tomber mouillait ces cheveux et s'immisçait dans ces vêtements, le glaçant jusqu'à l'os. Et alors qu'il devinait enfin une cabine téléphonique en bas de la rue, il trébucha et s'effondra au sol.

.

Il ne lâcha pas la pièce, fermement emprisonné dans son poing.

.

Mais il était incapable de repartir.

.

La fièvre l'emportait déjà, floutant sa vision et brouillant son esprit.

Des frissons incontrôlables agitèrent son corps avant que le froid ne paralyse ses sens. Il ne sentit plus rien et ces paupières se fermèrent doucement.

Avant de sombrer totalement il vit deux ombres s'approcher, éclairer par les réverbères et la lune pleine. Il entendit une voie profonde sans comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Une autre encore plus grave lui répondit. Il en fut intimidé mais aucune agressivité n'en ressortait, au contraire elle lui semblait étrangement familière.

Puis à travers les filets de l'inconscience il sentit une douce chaleur l'entourer.

.

Il se raccrocha à cette chaleur.

Luttant de toute ces forces quelque instant de plus. Se débattant contre le perfide sommeil qui lui susurrait à l'oreille.

.

Car il ne s'agissait plus de combler le vide de son estomac. De dormir en relative sécurité. D'avoir assez d'argent.

Il ne s'agissait plus de ces blessures douloureuses ou bien même de son sang qui teintait la neige de milles roses.

Il ne s'agissait plus d'obéir pour un possible lendemain.

Il ne s'agissait plus de tout cela.

Il ne s'agissait plus de survivre.

.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui…

.

Il voulait vivre.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.(1) on est d'accord que quand j'écris « humain » c'est parce que c'est plus beau et fluide que d'écrire « espèce vivante bipède englobant humain, garou et autre fantaisie que je n'ai pas encore inventé ou intégré à mon histoire parce vous le découvrirez au fur et a mesure et que c'est pas non plus le seigneur des anneaux ou star wars mais seulement notre société avec un peu de fantastique et un poil différente. ». Donc quand je dis humain les garoux sont pris en compte. Pas qu'il y en a forcément ici. … Bref. Considéré que les garous ne sont de toute façon que des humains avec un don axé sur les faculté animal. Voila.

.(2), se quartier je l'imagine comme ceux un peu reculé de séoul. Où les maisons sont en pentes sur une colline avec plein de petite rue. Comme dans Secretly Greatly, school 2013, strong woman Do bong Soon, ect… vous voyez se que je veux dire ? Si cela à un nom particulier dite le moi.

…

.

.

 **Alors c'est t'y part pour les petites impressions :**  
 **\- Comme d'hab chapitre sérieux, en même temps je ne me vois pas caser de l'humour pendant qu'un gamin se fait battre.**  
 **\- Dans le prochain chapitre de nouveaux personnages ! yeah~**  
 **\- Je viens de finir 2 chapitres d'avance (ouuuuaaah~) et donc j'en posterais surement un dimanche. Pour ceux qui attendent avec impatience les autres membres ou d'autre idol kpop, sachez qu'ils vont commencer à apparaitre dans 3 chapitre, donc:**  
 **\- C'est le moment de me dire qui vous voyez avec quoi (le don) ! Je prends tout le monde ! Même si je les connais pas trop ^^**

 **.**

 **\- Pour finir: INSTANT PROMO !**

 **Je vais sortir une nouvelle fic (toujours avec BTS). Elle sera moins longue et j'ai déjà écris 6 chapitres. Je n'abandonne pas celle-ci, mais me permet juste de consacré du temps à mes autres idées... En même temps j'arrive pas à me les sortir de la tête, pas de ma faute...**

 **Bref j'espère que se nouveau projet vous plaira et voici pour vous la bande annonce exclusive ! (qui en faite un résumé)**

.

" Quand les pierres choisirent de nouveaux protecteurs, Zordon fut septique et clairement déçu.

Ces… adolescents n'étaient que des enfants, comment pourraient-ils défendre la Terre ?

Alpha, qui avait observé le monde durant tout ces millénaires, lui, ne s'inquiéta pas. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le potentiel destructeur des adolescents.

Entre un hyperactif au cerveau aussi chaotique que brillant, un génie paresseux aux sarcasmes redoutable, deux vieux gâteux avant l'heure avec respectivement, pour l'un une maladresse effroyable doublé d'un QI ridiculement élevé, et pour l'autre des crises de colère épiques, un hacker superchoutesque de la mignonnerie cinquième dan d'aïkido, un solitaire adorant la biologie et se prenant pour maître Yoda, un rebelle fou bipolaire beaucoup trop doué, leurs hormones en folie, leurs vies sociales bancales et bordéliques, leurs états d'âme dignes d'un mélodrame et leur proportion à tourner en ridicule toutes ces phrases héroïques soigneusement travaillées.

Zordon n'allait pas tenir une semaine… "

.

 **Certain auront peut être fait le liens avec Power Ranger. En effet je me suis inspiré du dernier film. Mais j'avoue qu'a par les 3 premiers chapitres qui ressemble j'ai changé tous le reste ! J'espère que cette adaptation vous plairas ! Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir vu le film. Et je me concentre plus sur les relations entre les membres que sur l'aspect super héros.**

.

 **Et enfin, merci d'avoir lu, laisser un ptit com sa fait toujours plaisir et sa motive, et puis j'ai envie de savoir vos impressions, à bientôt mes ptit chou, poutous~**

 **.**

 **LC**


	7. 6- Eun Sil

**Bon mes ptits choux, aujourd'hui il fait beau, il fait chaud et ya un chapitre !**  
 **Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'arrive à m'y tenir, les vacances ça à du bon comme même xD**

 **Un peu plus d'émotion dans se chapitre, notre jiminie trouve une lueur d'espoir et j'espère que les nouveaux personnages vont vous plaires. J'ai commencée à écrire le huitième chapitre et je dois dire que je commence à bien m'amuser. En espérant que cela vous plaises toujours autant, je vous retrouve en bas !**

 _.  
_

* * *

 _.  
_

 _.  
_

 _Chez l'Homme,_ _ **l'éveil du don**_ _est variable sur une échelle de dix ans._

 _Cela varie selon sa nature, sa puissance, son énergie, son totem et parfois son familier._

 _Il n'y a aucun moyens de prédiction, si ce n'est le don d'un sensitif, pour savoir à quel moment cela se déclancheras._

 _En moyenne les_ _ **éveils**_ _sont répertoriés de 4 à 10 ans. Néanmoins cet éveil se faisant généralement progressivement et la puissance évoluant au rythme de la croissance, les familles peuvent parfois patienter des années sans voir que leur enfant est déjà éveillé. Les chiffres ne sont donc pas fiables._

 _Les cas d'éveils précoce ou tardifs ne sont pas si rares que ce que l'on croit._

 _._

 _Journal du sage Ji hyuk, chapitre 7._

 _._

 _._

.

 **Eun Sil.**

.

.

.

La première chose qu'il sentit fut un doux frisson sur sa peau. D'abord une caresse légère qui s'entendit peu à peu sur tout son corps. Elle n'était ni chaude ni froide, ce n'était pas une brise ni même un toucher imperceptible mais elle était là. Il pouvait la sentir, presque l'entendre chanter à son oreille. Elle était comme les tempêtes et comme la roche, forte et tranquille, comme les arbres abritant milles vis et dont les feuilles murmuraient sur le vent.

Ensuite il retrouva les sens de son corps et le doux chant disparu. Une gêne prit place, il sut qu'il était blessé mais fut incapable de se rappeler pourquoi. Il aurait du paniquer, s'inquiéter, cependant l'invisible mélodie fut remplacer par une voix profonde et caverneuse si différente et pourtant si semblable qu'il en fut tout de suite tranquillisé. Alors il sut qu'elle était encore là et gardait la douleur loin de lui.

Enfin il sentit qu'il bougeait. Emprisonner délicatement par deux bras solides, sa tête reposait contre le torse d'où provenait la voix. Il l'entendait vibrer contre son oreille au même rythme lent que les battements de son cœur. C'était la première fois que Jimin écoutait ce rythme si particulier et dans un coin de sa conscience endormie il se demanda comment il put le reconnaître. Il l'aima immédiatement. Tout comme l'odeur fraîche et épicé qui l'entourait cela lui rappela les arbres des parcs au petit matin.

Rassuré, entouré d'une douce chaleur et bercé par toutes ces sensations, il sombra une nouvelle fois sans s'en apercevoir.

.

.

Quand il s'éveilla la fois suivante, la lumière perça à travers ces paupières fermées. Une odeur plus fleurie s'était mélangée à celle des arbres. Il entendit plusieurs voix familière converser et il sentit une caresse, bien réelle cette fois, sur sa joue puis ces cheveux. Une nouvelle fois il entendit un doux chant effleuré sa peau et s'harmoniser parfaitement à l'autre. Cela lui donna assez de force pour entrouvrir les yeux. Il vit d'abord un visage flou entouré d'une auréole argenté, puis un sourire familier. Ces yeux rencontrèrent leurs homologues gris plus âgés avant de se refermer, accompagné de leur promesse formulée :

.

 **\- Tout va bien Jimin, tout va bien…**

 **.**

C'est un réflexe de survie d'une peur bien encrée qui le fit reprendre brusquement conscience la fois suivante. Son corps était peu à peu immerger dans l'eau et il s'agita.

.

 **\- Calme toi petit, tout vas bien, je te tiens.**

 **.**

En effet, après l'intervention de la voix grave, il sentit qu'il était toujours emprisonné contre le torse chaud. Comme les fois précédentes une confiance inexplicable pour elle (la voix) le fit ce calmer, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher, malgré la douleur de ce seul geste, de s'agripper à lui.

Son appréhension se calma au fur et à mesure que l'eau, chaude cette fois –la sensation en était très différente-, le recouvrit sans que le corps ne le lâche. Il se tendit une nouvelle fois quand il fit mine de s'éloigner mais c'était seulement pour mieux l'asseoir sur ces genoux. Ces blessures piquèrent un peu sans qu'il n'y prête attention.

On commença doucement à frotter sa peau et ces cheveux. Les gestes étaient doux et calme. Peut à peut il se décrispa dans l'étreinte et profita curieusement de la légèreté de son corps dans l'eau fumante. Il ne remarqua pas qu'on l'avait déshabillé ni qu'on le lavait. Parfois quelqu'un prenait la parole, semblant lui adresser des mots rassurants ou échanger avec les autres. Bien que tranquillisé il resta dans un état de semi conscience jusqu'à ce qu'on le sorte de l'eau et qu'il soit entouré d'un doux cocon, alors seulement il s'endormit totalement.

.

* * *

.

 **-Pose le là.**

Il coucha l'enfant délicatement dans l'immense lit. Ainsi perdu au milieu des draps il semblait encore plus petit. Son visage désormais débarrassé de toute sa crasse était vraiment enfantin. Il avait de fins cils, un petit nez et une bouche pulpeuse aux lèvres sèches.

Une fois cela fait, il retourna dans la grande pièce adjacente au côté de son frère. Sa grand-mère le suivit en prenant soins de laisser la porte ouverte.

 **.**

 **-Merci mes enfants.**

 **\- C'est rien grande-ma.** Assura le deuxième adolescent.

 **\- Et si vous me racontiez se qui c'est passé ? Du thé ?**

 **\- Laisse grande-ma, je vais le faire, en plus Yongguk veut un café.** Devança-t-il la veille femme.

.

Le prénommé souri à son frère, toujours autant amusé par ces perceptions, à moins que ce ne soit sa facilité à le lire. Tandis que celui-ci s'activait dans la cuisine ouverte sur la grande pièce à vivre, ils prirent place au milieu de celle-ci sur de confortables canapés. Il s'agissait en faite juste d'une multitudes de cousins installés sur une banquette creusée à même le sol. De nombreux tapis aux couleurs vives égayaient le plancher blanc autour et dans le cercle plus profond (1). Au milieu une table basse en bois permettait à la fois de travailler et de se restaurer, le trou étant assez grand pour accueillir une dizaine de personne que ce soit sur son fond ou ces canapés. On y accédait pas une marche, présente à deux extrémités… ci t'en ai qu'un cercle puisse avoir des extrémités…

Cela paraissait incongru dans une maison coréenne, ce qui était tout à fait normal puisqu'elle ne l'état pas.

Ces pièces se succédaient sans réelle logique, montant et descendant de niveau en multipliant les marches. Ainsi il était normal d'en trouver des ridiculement petites, piégé entre un escalier et les murs des autres, ou des grandes, au plafond culminant à 5m, tout en longueur ou en hauteur.

Cependant celles-ci n'étaient pas nombreuses, la maison restant de taille raisonnable.

.

Suivant le même principe les matériaux alternaient entre du bois ou de la pierre. Cependant le tout s'accordait dans des tons clairs et pastel, majoritairement du blanc, sur lequel les plantes très présentes se détachaient. Il y en avait dispersé un peu partout, suspendu ou sur des étagères, entre deux meubles ou poussant contre les murs, et de toutes les espèces.

En attendant que le plus vieux ait fini, la veille femme demanda des nouvelles de leur famille et discuta un peu de leur projet.

.

 **\- Tu veux toujours devenir un gardien ?**

 **\- Hum** , aquiessa le silencieux adolescent.

 **\- Quand penses-tu partir pour l'école ?** Quiconque connaissant leur sujet de conversation aurait été surpris de la formulation de sa question. Après tout il y avait un examen d'entrée et il était réputé difficile. Pourtant il n'y avait ici aucun doute sur sa réussite.

 **\- Pas tout de suite, je sens que ce n'est pas le moment et grand** - **ma Jung est d'accord** **avec moi.**

 **\- Et comment le prend ta sœur ?** ricana-t-elle en voyant la grimace que déclancha sa question.

 **\- Impatiente comme toujours,** répondit à sa place son frère tandis que le deuxième soupirait **, elle n'arrête pas de le pousser mais tu connais Guk, même notre intenable sœur ne peut pas le faire changer d'avis. Et dieu qu'elle est chiante quand elle essaye.**

 **\- Je te le fais pas dire…**

 **.**

Déposant son plateau sur la table, il distribua les boissons avant de s'installer lui aussi.

.

 **\- Et toi Yongnam ?**

 **\- Moi ? En gardien ? Non ce n'est pas dans mes projets.**

 **\- Je le sais bien petit chenapan, tout comme je sais très bien que tu as compris ma question.** Seul un sourire malicieux lui répondit.

 **\- Et tu connais aussi ma réponse, j'attends grand-ma Sil, j'attends…** Celle-ci soupira, avant que le même sourire ne prenne place sur ces lèvres et que ces yeux pétilles.

 **\- On dirait une princesse en mal d'amour, attendant son prince comme dans ces vieux contes. Et bien, heureusement que l'on sait déjà qui est la princesse, c'est déjà ça de gagné.**

 **.**

Yongnam recracha son thé alors que son frère se pliait de rire, sa voix grave emplissant l'espace. Pour ce venger celui-ci lui envoya un cousin qui n'eut absolument aucun effet. Ok il attendait quelque chose, chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais ils devraient ci voir ces deux idiots ricanants à lire le temps, s'était pas si simple. Pas qu'il soit vexé d'être comparé à une fille, mais ces vieilles princesses qui ne font rien, tout sauf représentatives des femmes, merci bien mais lui ne m'était pas sa vie en pause pour cela.

… Et en plus il était certain que les robes ne lui irait pas, surtout les froufrous… il le savait il avait déjà essayé.

.

 **\- Bon, bon très bien, et si vous me disiez comment vous avez trouvez se petit ?**

 **\- On devait venir te voir demain après être revenu du japon mais grand-ma nous a soudainement fait une crise hier en réclamant des chamoes. Chamoe de Busan évidement (2). Du coup toute la famille a été rapatrié plus tôt et elle nous a envoyez dès qu'on ai rentré.**

 **\- Décidément ces excuses sont toujours aussi désastreuses.**

 **\- Ouai, mais le pire c'est que ça marche.** Rigolat-il.

 **\- Alors Eun Jung la vue ?**

 **\- Non, c'est Nam.** Intervint pour la première fois Yongguk. Elle haussa un sourcil –décidemment TOP aimait cette Dame- demandant silencieusement des explications.

 **\- Je l'ai senti sur le chemin,** aquiessa-t-il. **Grand-ma,** **Ma-Jung dit qu'elle ne peut pas vraiment le voir, ou du moins pas tout le temps. Elle nous a envoyez parce qu'elle nous a vus nous. Pas lui. Est-ce que cela pourrait être une barrière ? Ou un camouflage ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, ce serait étonnant. Seul un don extrêmement puissant peut cacher au regard d'un oracle. Et à son âge il ne pourrait pas le maîtriser.**

 **\- A moins que ce ne soit instinctif,** réfléchit Yongnam **, de ce que je peux deviner de sa situation ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait développé son don pour se protéger sans même le savoir.**

 **\- Non, si c'était le cas il ne pourrait pas le tenir en permanence, il y aurait des failles.** Contredit sa grand-mère, amusé de la curiosité de son petit neveu.

 **\- De plus nous pouvons sentir sa présence, si son don était de type blocage cela n'agirai pas seulement sur les visions.** Continua son frère. **Tu te prends la tête pour rien Nam.**

 **\- Je sais mais… je sens quelque chose d'étrange. Pas toi ?** Celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire, tout a fait calme.

 **\- Tu sais bien que les oracles ont toujours été mystérieux, on ne contrôle pas leur dons, pas même eux. Laisse donc le futur tranquille et le petit aussi, toutes les réponses viendront en temps voulu.** Yongnam soupira à la conclusion de sa grand-mère.

 **\- A bon sang, pourquoi est-je toujours l'impression d'être entouré de moine ?** il imagina son frère et sa grand-mère, habiller de gasa (3), l'orange des tissus jurant avec les cheveux du premier et l'éternel tee-shirt yoda dépassant pour la deuxième. Leurs visages concentrés, assis près d'une cascade avant que leur caractères respectif reprennent le dessus : l'un s'endormant ne voyant donc pas la vague créer par le plongé de la deuxième qui l'enverrait à son tour dans la rivière. Un sourire hilare lui fendit le visage mais un cousin le ramena à la réalité.

 **\- Arrête de te faire des films, t'a l'air encore plus débile que tu ne l'ai.**

 **\- Hey ! je suis ton frère !**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Je vois pas l'rapport** , renchérit la vieille

 **\- Elle dit qu'elle voit pas l'rapport**. Affirma son frère en la désignant du doigt sans lever son coude adossé au son dossier, son air blasé toujours en place. (4)

 **\- Merci j'avais entendu.**

 **\- Ah bah heureusement, manquerais plus que tu sois sourd en plus d'être con.**

 **.**

L'air totalement outré de Yongnam eut raison de leurs chamailleries et ils partirent dans un grand fou rire. Vite rejoins par le dernier, pas vexé pour un sou de leurs piques.

.

* * *

.

Il se sentait léger, bien au chaud dans un cocon de douceur. Ca sentait bon les fleurs et il n'avait plus mal. Caressant doucement le tissu du bout des doigts, son esprit endormi mit un peu de temps avant de regrouper et d'analyser toutes ces informations. Ouvrant soudainement les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade, il découvrit un plafond blanc sur lequel jouaient les rayons du soleil. Il se redressa immédiatement, déclanchant une vive douleur dans son abdomen mais il n'avait pas le temps pour s'en préoccuper. Où était-il ? Et pourquoi était-il là ?

Voyant qu'il était seul et n'entendait aucun bruit, il prit le temps de chercher ces derniers souvenirs. On l'avait porté et il se souvenait d'avoir vu la vieille dame. Avait il halluciné ? Il se souvenait aussi des hommes qui l'avaient poursuivit.

Ce détaillant pour voir l'étendu des dégâts, il remarqua qu'un long bandage entourait son torse et qu'on l'avait changé. D'ailleurs ces mains n'étaient plus sales et sa peau sentait délicieusement bon.

Il avait dormi dans un immense lit mœlleu dans une petite pièce baigné de lumière. A sa gauche de grandes fenêtres donnaient sur un jardin entouré d'une petite forêt, de longs rideaux blancs dansaient paisiblement au rythme de la brise. Un fauteuil et une bibliothèque de bois clair étaient installés en face de lui et à sa droite une commode ainsi qu'une table de chevet complétaient l'ensemble.

Il essaya de sortir du lit, tache plus ardue qu'il n'y paressait alors que ces mains et ces genoux s'enfonçaient dans la couche de couverture, le faisant rire émerveiller par cette douceur. Il rebondit un peu s'amusant innocemment avant de se rappeler sa situation, plaquant les mains sur sa bouche en guettant le moindre signe qu'on l'ait entendu. Glissant à terre il s'approcha prudemment de la porte coulissante laissée ouverte.

Il observa la grande pièce chaleureuse où se mélangeaient lumière et couleurs, avec enchantement, à moitié cacher derrière le mur.

Quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait personne il sortit doucement de sa cachette. Peut à peut sa curiosité l'emporta et rassuré d'être seul il explora ce nouveau lieu, touchant les étoffes douces sous ces pieds, sentant les plantes et découvrant avec fascination les objets qui le garnissait.

Il ne vit pas les deux silhouettes accoudées au bar près de l'entrée, caché par un mur végétal et il ne sentit pas non plus leurs regards sur lui alors qu'il riait de surprise après avoir effleuré du bout des doigts un mur d'eau, où nageait paisiblement des petits poissons, créant une bulle qui lui explosa sur le nez. Elles le laissèrent faire, continuant de cacher leurs présences pour ne pas l'alarmer. Il était comme un chat sauvage mais une fois à l'aise il redevait un petit chaton curieux. Ces exclamations surprise et joyeuse les amusèrent.

Mais le craquement des escaliers brisa cet instant serein.

.

Jimin sursauta avant que la panique ne revienne. Cherchant une échappatoire avant d'être vu il se précipita sur le porte d'entrée qu'il avait aperçu en sortant de la chambre. Cette dernière étant à son opposé, tout près de l'escalier d'où provenait le bruit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, un homme sorti de derrière les plantes.

.

 **\- Oula gamin, où tu vas comme ça ?**

 **.**

Un deuxième le suivit plus calmement, se positionnant a ces côtés en lui barrant la route. Jimin les regarda avec surprise et crainte. Celui qui avait parler était habiller d'un jean, un tee-shirt blanc et d'un gilet gris. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés, tout comme ça peau qui était légèrement foncé. Deux fossettes creusaient ces joues au coin de son sourire rassurant teinté d'amusement que ces yeux foncés reflétaient. Il reconnut l'une des deux voix grave qu'il avait entendue. Ces deux mains tendues en signe d'apaisement. Et il ce tenait légèrement penché pour paraître moins menaçant devant le petit garçon qui lui arrivait à peine à la taille. Le second était bien plus impressionnant, bien qu'identique au premier, ce qui étonna Jimin et le redis un peu confus. Il se tenait droit, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, dans une pose décontracté. Une chaîne pendait à sa taille de la même couleur que les bracelets métalliques à son poigné et à son cou. Son débardeur noir laissait apparent ces bras fin mais musclé. Il avait les cheveux rouge, rasé sur les côtés. Il ne souriait pas mais le regardait avec calme de ces yeux perçant souligné de noir. Jimin frissonna sous se regard, plongeant ces orbes obsidienne dans celle plus clair qui le transperçait. A cette distance il ne put distingué si elles étaient marron, verte où orange, mais il lui sembla qu'elles contenaient toutes les couleurs de la terre.

.

Rompant le contacte visuel, il chercha un nouvelle échappatoire. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui et il se retourna vivement. C'était la veille dame, habiller d'une tunique grise et bleue. Il se précipita derrière elle, se cachant des deux hommes inconnus. Il rougit quand leur dernière rencontre lui revint, honteux de son comportement mais trop méfiant pour quitter son abri provisoire. Ils rirent doucement, attendrit.

.

 **\- Bonjour Jimin, tu ne crains rien tu sais ? Voici mes deux neveux ou petit fils, Yongnam et Yongguk.**

 **\- Salut p'tit chaton** , salua joyeusement le premier alors que le deuxième se contentait de croiser les bras en lui souriant gentiment.

 **\- Ce sont eux qui ton ramené ici,** continuât-elle sous la surprise du plus jeune. Il comprenait mieux ces souvenirs, mais lequel l'avait porté ?

 **\- D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas être debout, enfin bon** , dit elle en haussant les épaules, **maintenant que c'est fait que dirais tu de manger ?** Son ventre répondit pour lui déclanchant les rires.

.

Elle se dirigeât dans la cuisine toujours suivit de Jimin qui ne lâchait pas des yeux les deux garçons. Ceux-ci reprirent leurs places au comptoir.

Alors que la veille dame préparait le repas, Jimin s'était un peu éloigné, s'accroupissant dans un coin, alternant entre elle et les frères. Leur étrange ressemblance le fascinait, maintenant qu'il pouvait les observer correctement il remarqua que malgré leur aura imposante ils n'étaient pas si âgés que cela et son appréhension se calma quelque peu. Tandis qu'elle préparait une soupe, un petit pouffement discret sur sa gauche la fit sourire. Dans son dos Yongnam tordait son visage dans des grimaces plus laides les une que les autres. D'abord perdu, Jimin s'était surpris à rire, plus encore quand son frère exaspéré mais amusé lui avait claqué la tête, le faisant se cogner contre le bar puisqu'il s'était penché par-dessus dans un équilibre précaire. S'ensuivit une nouvelle dispute on ne peut plus mature :

.

 **\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

 **\- Parce que t'as une tête a claque.**

 **\- Je te signal que t'as la même !**

 **\- Bien sur que non, je suis bien plus beau.**

 **\- Beau ? t'as l'air d'un vampire avec ton crayon noir et tes canines.**

 **\- T'es jaloux de mon éblouissant sourire ?**

 **\- Même pas en rêve face de requin, comme si une vulgaire tomate pouvait égaler ma terrible beauté.**

 **\- Requin ou tomate il faut choisir, sa majesté.**

 **\- Quel terrible dilemme, mon brave, laissez moi réfléchir…**

 **\- En tout cas pour toi c'est pas compliqué, drama queen.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Tu préfères princesse ?**

 **\- Mais je te permet pas !**

 **.**

Jimin reconnaissait à présent la deuxième voix rauque qui l'avait rassuré durant sa semi conscience. Elle était encore plus profonde que celle de son frère déjà grave et lui procura des frissons. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les observant, ces petits yeux se plissant jusqu'à devenir une fine ligne. Un étrange sentiment gonflait au creux de sa poitrine et le détendait.

Il avait un peu chaud aussi.

.

Voyant cela Yongguk l'appela pour la première fois :

 **\- Hey, petit, viens là.**

 **.**

Il avait pris soin d'adoucir sa voix en lui souriant doucement.

Jimin tout un coup très intimidé hésita à l'écouter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la veille dame qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Après tout, il n'avait rien à craindre, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-ils soignés ? Et puis sa voix, bien qu'intimidante, était protectrice. Alors il s'approcha.

Quand il fut assez près, Yongguk tandis le bras et Jimin ferma automatiquement les yeux en se figeant. Il sentit une main tiède écarter ces cheveux broussailleux et venir se poser contre son front délicatement. Surpris il le regarda, puis son frère et à nouveau lui, ne comprenant pas son geste.

.

 **\- Tu as encore un peu de fièvre** , dit-il en retirant sa main.

.

Ah c'est pour cela qu'il avait chaud. Bah c'est pas grave, il suffisait d'attendre, elle partait toujours au bout de quelque jours. Et puis là, elle n'était vraiment pas forte, d'habitude il ne pouvait plus bouger.

.

 **\- C'est normal, cela ne fait que deux jours, il lui faut encore un peu de repos** , continua la vieille femme en posant les plats sur le comptoir.

 **\- De… deux jours ?** souffla Jimin.

 **\- Oui, tu as dormis deux jours entiers, tu était gravement blessé Jimin, un guérisseur à réparé tes fractures et les plus gros dommages mais ton corps à du luté aussi. Tu avais une forte fièvre. Tu dois reprendre des forces, allez installe toi.**

 **\- Mais je vais bien maintenant** , murmura-t-il. C'est vrai il se sentait bien, pas au mieux de sa forme certes mais il bougeait sans difficulté.

 **\- Non mon petit, tu n'es pas encore totalement guéri et je doute que nous ayons la même notion « d'être bien »,** elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur. **Je sais que tout cela,** désignât-elle d'un large mouvement de la main **, est déroutant pour toi. Mais que dirais tu de simplement manger et te reposer pour aujourd'hui ? Hum ?**

 **\- Je…** pouvait-il vraiment refusé alors que son ventre se tordait, qu'il sentait ces jambes lourdes et qu'il avait désespérément envie de l'écouter. D'y croire juste pour une journée, même si demain il serait chassé. **D'accord…**

 **.**

Il mangea donc autant qu'il le put, bien qu'il fût incapable de finir le bol de riz qu'elle lui avait servit, son corps trop habitué aux privations. Il ne se souvint plus comment il retourna dans le grand lit, la fatigue l'ayant rattrapé alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les trois voix grave qui le bercèrent.

.

Le lendemain, la vieille dame était à son chevet quand il se réveilla, caressant doucement ces cheveux.

 **\- Je m'appelle Bang Eun Sil** , commença-t-elle doucement (5). Un long silence tranquille s'en suivit, alors qu'ils s'observaient. L'ambiance était sereine, la pièce toujours aussi lumineuse et chaude, ils étaient comme dans une bulle.

 **\- Pourquoi vous m'aidez ?** demanda doucement Jimin.

 **\- Parce que j'en ai envie.** Répondit-elle sur le même ton. **Parce que voir un enfant, oublier de tous, se démener pour survivre alors que c'est aux adultes de prendre soins de lui me fend le cœur. Parce que j'ai été intrigué par un jeune garçon vif et agile. Que j'ai découvert un enfant gentil et timide, qui a vécu beaucoup d'épreuve mais dont les yeux reflètent la plus grande envie de vivre qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Parce que ce garçon aime les pâtisseries et raffole des croissants. Parce que je veux à nouveau le voir sourire avec une moustache de lait… Parce que je sais que je ne peux aider tout le monde, mais que je peux au moins l'aider lui…**

 **\- Pourquoi vous êtes si gentille ?** demanda-t-il au bord des larmes, la voie chevrotante et les yeux humides. Touché par ces paroles, par ce garçon qu'il devinait être lui.

.

Elle lui caressa doucement le visage en lui répondant :

 **\- Parce que j'ai commencé à aimer ce garçon.**

 **.**

Jimin n'avait pas quitté ces yeux, cherchant éperdument une trace de mensonge, mais il n'y avait que de la sincérité et il fondit en larme.

Jamais on ne lui avait dit ces mots, jamais on ne lui avait ainsi caressé les cheveux et jamais on ne l'avait délicatement étreint. Ces sanglots redoublèrent derrière ces mains, son front posé contre l'épaule de la veille femme, blotti contre elle alors qu'elle le berçait doucement.

.

Il voulait tellement, tellement y croire.

.

Pitié faite que cela soit vrai.

.

.

.

* * *

.

(1). Dans un style orientale mais pas totalement puisque c'est mélangé à du coréen. L'intérieur est un peu comme une maison troglodyte, avec des mur fait d'un seul bloc et pas totalement lisse partout.

(2). Sorte de petit melon qui pousse… à Busan bravo !

(3) tunique rouge et orange des moines bouddhiste.

(4) référenceee~ yeah~ je crois qu'à force je vais faire un jeu : celui ou celle qui trouve toute mes refs dans un chapitre à droit d'influencer l'histoire. Ouep, je vais y réfléchir sérieusement. Parce que j'adoooore les références mouahaha~

(4) et voila enfin le nom de grand-mère Yoda ! Alors Bang c'est tout con, c'est juste le nom de famille de Yongguk, leader des BAP (super groupe, allez voir si vous venez de les découvrir, certains de leurs clips sont comme des minis films c'est cool). Il a réellement un jumeaux ainsi qu'une grande sœur (ulpra super badass, je l'adore !), mais Eun Sil est inventée. D'ailleurs si la signification des noms vous intéresses toujours : Eun Jung = apporte bienveillance et Eun Sil = bienveillance, réalité, sincérité et vérité.

Pourquoi ces noms, à votre avis ? Je vous laisse me faire par de vos idées dans les coms.

.

.

.

.

 **Et voila fini ! Oh putain que je suis fière de ce chapitre ! Il est plus long d'une page ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Non en vrai c'est parce que Jiminie est trop chou et que ça avance mes amis ! Et oui ça avance ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus court et décidera du destin de Jiminchou !**  
 **Et surtout : l'introduction de deux nouveaux personnages ! Les jumeaux Bang, dont Yongguk leader des BAP !**  
 **Enfin vous m'excuserez pour les fautes et les dialogues (j'ai du mal avec les deux)**  
 **Sur ce à bientôt !**


End file.
